Avengers:Nuevos enemigos,mismos problemas
by MinervaDeCuervos
Summary: Un año ha pasado del incidente Loki-Avengers.Ahora la tierra peligra y todo indica que es obra de una poderosa mutante.Los vengadores necesitaran la ayuda del Dios de la Travesura para capturarla,aunque los planes de Loki parecen ser otros../Loki/OC
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**_Hola! Antes que nada quiero presentarme:Soy Minerva :) y esta es mi primera historia!,espero les guste :)_**

**_LEGALES:_**  
**_*Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a MARVEL*_**  
**_*Lizabeth y otros pertenecen a Minerva De Cuervos*_**  
-

* * *

Capitulo nº1:

Los primeros ataques fueron en Moscù, creímos que se trataba de un evento aislado y que el gobierno de Rusia podrìa encargarse,pero como veran en la siguiente fotografía,los ataques llegaron a Bucarest,asi que mi teoría es que...

-!gooou gooou! stop! cuatro ojos- A qué clase de "ataques" te referís?-

-Señor Stark mi nombre es Ethan-,y me refieron a ciudades destruìdas-

-De eso me di cuenta chico listo,me refiero a la clase de armamento que fue utilizado-Dijo Tony con su mejor tono de arrogancia-

-Ondas expansivas y energìa mucha energìa-Interrumpiò el Doctor Banner mientras saludaba a los demas miembros del grupo-

-Hey Doc.!,lo obligaron a venir tambièn?-Dijo Tony como si Fury estaria pintado frente a èl-

-Creo que podriamos dejar la charla del fin de semana para otro momento ,hay cosas mas importantes no creen?-Interrumpiò la agente Romanoff

-Aguafiestas-Dijo Tony en voz baja

-Ethan continùa-Indicò Fury

-Emm.. si,como les decìa,los ataques llegaron a Bucarest,y el gobierno comenzò a hacer evacuaciones,y,se nos està exigiendo una explicaciòn.

-Por què? Que tiene que ver S.H.I.E.D con esto?-Preguntò el Capitan Rogers

-Es que ellos piensan que los ataques fueron obra del Iron Man del señor Stark o de algùn otro miembro de Los Vengadores-Dijo Ethan con voz temblorosa

-QUÈ?!,como pueden pensar eso-Dijo Tony al mismo tiempo que se paraba bruscamente de su asiento-Salvamos el mundo y porque algo los bombardea nos hacen responsables?,acaso no se acuerdan? quienes mandaron a volar a E.T y compañia el año pasado?NOSOTROS!-dijo Tony exaltado

-Ahora nos enfrentamos a problemas mayores señor Stark,por favor sientese y calmesè-Indicò Fury-

-Quizà haya atacado su ciudad natal,eso significaria que perdiò totalmente el control-Dijo Fury mientras miraba uno de los monitores-

-De què habla señor-Preguntò Clint

-La operaciòn Dragòn no le recuerda nada agente Barton?-Preguntò Fury entonces..

-Alguien puede explicar algo!-Dijo Tony mientras no dejaba de reclinarse en su asiento de una forma muy molesta

-Hace diez años,un reconocido cientìfico,William Striker creìa que los mutantes eran una amenaza y sino podia contra ellos,los utilizaria para su beneficio.

A su vez,un querido amigo,el Profesor Charles Xavier,mutante tambièn,luchaba por los derechos de los mutantes,es asi que èl estaba a cargo de una escuela para niños y jovenes con habilidades especiales,y nos solo le brindaba educaciòn sino refugio.

-Linda historia,el punto es...-Exclamò Stark impaciente

-El punto es que Xavier tuvo como alumna a una poderosa mutante..Lizabeth Winter ,sus poderes eran tan extraordinarios como al saber esto,invadiò el instituto secuestrando asi a la joven,con la cual experimentò haciendo que sus poderes se incrementen pero esto le costò todo rastro de humanidad en la muchacha.

Striker utilizò a Lizabeth como arma anti-mutantes durante mucho tiempo y tambièn peligrò la raza humana.

Finalmente un equipo de defensa de Charles pudo con Striker,mas no pudieron con su obra maestra...la joven.

Lizabeth es un cuerpo sin alma,es una vampira contemporànea,cuenta con super velocidad,y puede teletransportarse,no sè mucho sobre los poderes que Striker le atribuyò.-Concluyò finalmente Fury

-Y la dejaron ir? Solo asi porque si?-Protestò Banner

-Al igual que a uster Doctor,a Lizabeth no le perdimos el rastro,si bien es sumamente peligrosa,siempre la tuvimos bajo vigilancia-Dijo Fury

-Solo se alimentaba de delincuentes,y nunca estuvo involucrada en ataques alienìgenas-Dijo Fury mirando finalmente a Thor.

-Entonces por què cree que es ella la responsable de los recientes ataques-Preguntò Ethan algo desconcertado

-La marcas de energìa que se proyectaron segùn estas fotos-dijo Fury señalando el monitor-

son parecidas a las que Lizabeth dejò cuando volò la prisiòn en donde Striker la tenia cautiva.

-Que propone?-Preguntò el

-Averiguar què sucede en Rumania de inmediato-Indicò Fury

-Y què pasa si esa loca aparece?,decimos:"Hola vos destruiste estas ciudades?"-Dijo Stark con tono sarcastico

-O peor,talvez no podamos ni preguntarle-Exclamò la agente Romanoff

-Sea lo que sea,encontremos o no responsable a esa mujer,debemos hacer algo,hay gente inocente muriendo y no sabemos si se pondrà peor-Expresò el Cap,Rogers

-Es cierto-Dijo Barton

Muy bien entonces,vengadores prepàrense y repòrtense en dos horas-Indicò Fury

-Yes! vamos a la tierra de Dràcula,espero no te asustes Capi-Le dijo Stark en tono bromista a Rogers el cual atinò a sonreìr.

Todo el mundo en la sala asintiò a las òrdenes del agente Fury para luego retirarse y enlistarse para el viaje.

Sin embargo,el agente,presentìa que nada bueno saldrìa de èsta expedicìon y rogaba, para sus adentros,estar equivocado.


	2. Chapter 2: IGLESIA

_**Hola! Antes que nada gracias LouiseLV por tu comentario :)**_

_**LEGALES:**_  
_***Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a MARVEL***_  
_***Lizabeth y otros pertenecen a Minerva De Cuervos***_

* * *

Cap. Nª2:

A pesar de que podia sanar al instante,aun le dolia la cabeza,y no era para menos,creo que ser estrellada contra un campanario,atravesar dos muros y finalmente aterrizar en el piso desde la azotea de esa vieja iglesia le podria dejar al menos un mareo a cualquiera.

Mientras mas se alejaba de la ciudad,mas apenada se sentìa,eso era raro en ella,habia adoptado ese lugar esas estructuras,y el simple hecho de estar en la tierra de Dràcula la hacia sentir algo acompañada su soledad habia sido interrumpida.

(Momentos antes...):

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudo divisar a un grupo de personas,inspeccionando la abandonada iglesia,Lizabeth sumergida en las penumbras observaba atenta.

-Como sabes que està aqui-Preguntò una voz ronca

El hombre tenia aspecto de bestia pero no era animal,y a su vez,su cabello era largo,mas bien,parecia una melena,tenia garras y una mirada que indicaba "peligro".

-Ya te dije,yo puedo encontrar hasta la cucaracha mejor escondida en este maldito planeta-Respondiò una mujer.

-Ella si es rara-Pensò Lizabeth mientras observaba tranquila a los individuos desde lo alto del altar sin que èstos se percatacen de su presencia.

La mujer era de contextura mediana,cabello recogido con una banda elàstica,morena,pero lo que llamò la atenciòn de Lizabeth no fue la cantidad excesiva de piercings que la mujer tenia,sino la forma en que miraba concentrada todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo,o mejor dicho..alguien.

-Ok yo me largo de aqui-Expresò un segundo hombre,el cual parecia que habia pasado su vida en el gimnasio.-Creo que tus poderes fallaron Tyra.

La mujer enfurecida se teletransportò varias veces por el lugar sin tener resultado alguno,por lo que Lizabeth pensò que la encontraria pronto y por lo visto no eran muy amigables,por lo que finalmente decidiò confrontarlos,averiguar què querian.

-Se les perdiò algo?-Dijo finalmente Lizabeth apareciendo en el altar observando al extraño grupo que sorprendidos la miraron desde los bancos de la iglesia.

-Queriamos saber si la leyenda es cierta-Comentò el hombre forzudo con tono bromista.

-Leyenda?Aqui no hay fantasmas,ni novias que lloran a sus maridos infieles,asi que no se me ocurre que historia les contaron para venir hasta aqui .-Contestò Lizabeth mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar.

-Escuchamos sobre vampiros-Dijo sin ànimos de bromear el hombre leòn-Creo que sabes a que nos referimos.

-jajajaja,turistas!,estàn en Bucarest,los vampiros estàn en Transilvanya-Expresò Lizabeth elegantemente.

-No buscamos a Dràcula,buscamos a alguien mas poderoso aùn,una mujer,pero creo que eso ya lo sabes-Dijo finalmente la mujer mirando fijamente a Lizabeth

Por un momento el silencio invadiò el lugar como si un secreto fuera develado y sin poder reaccionar los dos hombres se abalanzaron hacia donde Lizabeth estaba,pero ella habia sido mas ràpida,sin perder tiempo se teletransportò al otro lado de la sala,donde velozmente atacò a un tercer hombre.

La mujer al ver la velocidad de Lizabeth comenzò a teletransportarse de un lugar a otro tratando de alcanzar a la vampira sin conseguir èxito alguno.

Mientras el hombre leòn trepaba una columna para llegar al primer piso donde finalmente Lizabeth se habia posado para luego recibir un puñetazo de Tyra,èste fue empujado por lo que pareceria ser una especie de energia invisible,la cual lo tirò bruscamente para aterrizar con fuerza en el piso del lugar,deztrozando asi las primeras filas de bancos que alli se encontraban.

No era una pelea tìpica para Lizabeth,no estaba tratando de beber la sangre de vagabundos o delincuentes borrachos de las calles,estaba peleando con mutantes! ese pensamiento la distrajo de su escape y fue por eso que sintiò como uno de los hombres el cual no habia visto anteriormente,le hacia seña a otro que asintiò de inmediato y entre ambos apuntaron sus manos hacia la direcciòn donde Lizabeth estaba ahora sumergida en la curiosidad,para luego recibir por parte de los mutantes una bocanadas de fuego,seguida de un envolvente ràfaga de aire,la cual hizo que Lizabeth atravesara el techo de la iglesia para terminar en la azotea de la misma.

Sintiò el dolor que experimentò años atras en la prisiòn de Striker cuando escapando fue victima del ataque de los mutantes aliados del cientìfico.

Sin embargo,algo aturdida por la paliza,pudo divisar la figura de un hombre y detràs de èl al resto del equipo que la habia atacado.

El hombre que tenia aspecto de "viejo",con un movimiento de su mano hizo que Tyra se acercara a Lizabeth dejandola inmòvil para luego arrastrarla hasta donde èl se encontraba.

-Querida,asi que ahora eres devota?-Preguntò el hombre-El vampiro es enemigo de Dios,como lo son los humanos para los mutantes,no crees que es hora de que hagas amigos nuevos?

Inmovilizada frente a ese hombre extraño pero al parecer..poderoso,Lizabeth atinò a preguntar algo no muy lejos de lo lògico.

-Què quieres?-Expresò con su tono mas arrogante

-A ti,tu poder,tu ser-Respondiò el hombre ràpidamente mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-Tù eres la clave para la destrucciòn de los humanos,tu poder es inlimitado,por què crees que mis chicos no te mataron alli abajo cariño?-Expresò el hombre mientras elogiaba a los hombres que momentos antes la habian querido aniquilar.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar con fenòmenos-Atinò a decir Lizabeth-Y la verdad que arruinaron una de las iglesias mas antiguas en toda Europa,asi que busquen poder en otro lado.

El comportamiento arrogante de Lizabeth hizo que el hombre le indique nuevamente a la mujer que la inmovilize,para luego acercarse hasta donde la vampira se encontraba para finalmente decir:

-Tù me obedeceràs,ya lo veràs,disfruta tus ùltimos momentos mujer.

Para cuando el hombre terminò esa dictaminante oraciòn,Lizabeth entrò en una especie de transe,el cual no era causado por el poder del extraño viejo sino por los poderes peligrosos de la vampira.

-Eh..es normal que actue de esa forma?-Preguntò Boreas,uno de los tipos que atacò con su ràfaga de aire a Lizabeth momentos antes.

-Hay que retirarse- dijo el lider finalmente

Pero en cuanto decidieron actuar una onda expanciva de energia invadiò el lugar haciendo que Lizabeth cayera metros abajo,golpeara contra la campana de la destruida iglesia para finalmente terminar en el valido la pena,pues,el grupo de mutantes se habia esfumado,dejando a una Lizabeth confundida, sin embargo no se habia dado cuenta de que con su ataque no solo los alejò sino que dejò a la ciudad en ruinas.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisiones

_**Hola! A,la antes que nada gracias a pauliiita por el comentario! Subo capitulos todos los dias,espero les guste :) saludos!**_

* * *

_Cap..3:_

Desde la nave podia apreciarse el desastre,pero una vez en tierra la preocupaciòn en el equipo se hacia evidente.

El pueblo era un desastre,la gente estaba siendo evacuada por el personal del gobierno que bruscamente impidieron el paso de los vengadores,a lo que Fury respondiò con la muestra de una placa que indicaba la aprobaciòn para su presencia en el lugar.

Esto se ve feo-Dijo Stark

En las fotos se veia feo,esto..esto es espantoso-Acotò el

Para cuando inspeccionaron el lugar y llegaron a la iglesia de donde,segun las fotos de las pericias de Ethan figuraba el alto grado de energia,el Doctor Banner finalmente agregò:

-Creo que ella no està aqui-

-Gran observaciòn doc-Dijo con tono burlòn la agente Romanoff

-Eso es ovbio,pero creo que tampoco podemos rastrearla-Expresò Banner

Todo el mundo se girò y clavò la mirada en Banner.

-Còmo no la podemos rastrear?-Preguntò Stark algo quejumbroso.

-Esta mujer deja rastros de energìa,los cuales no puedo seguir,por ende no la puedo encontrar-Concluyò Banner

-Entonces esta expediciòn fue una pèrdida total de tiempo-Reclamò Stark

-Su rastro de energia me recuerda a algo-Expresò Banner dudoso-Algo que todos conocemos bien-El Tesserac.

Finalmente todas las miradas se dirijieron a Fury quien mantenia su posiciòn firme observando la reacciòn de los vengadores.

-Señor usted era conciente de esto?-Preguntò el agente Barton

-Por supuesto-Asintiò Fury

-Entonces por què estamos perdiendo tiempo aqui sino podemos encontrar a esa loca?!-Exclamò Stark con molestia

-Què es lo que planea hacer señor?-Agregò Thor

Fury dando unos pasos mirando lo que quedaba de la iglesia,se girò pensantivo para mirar al grupo y finalmente decir..:

-No vamos a poder solos,no esta vez,y me temo que la ayuda que necesitamos no es grata-Concluyò para luego observar lo que alguna vez fue una estatua.

-A què se refiere?-Acotò Banner preocupado

-Lizabeth se teletransporta de un lugar a otro,por lo que nunca permanece en un mismo lugar,al hacer esto deja un rastro de energìa,una energia distinta a la de las fotos,una energia que solo otros mutantes con el mismo poder de la vampira,la teletransportacion,pueden percibir,entienden?-Preguntò mirando al grupo,el cual observaba atento Fury,-al igual que el Tesserac,Lizabeth es imposible de rastrear por la mano del hombre.

-Entonces necesitamos a alguien que se mueva ràpido-Dijo Stark

-Creo que la agente Romanoff se mueve de una forma ligera-Agregò Stark mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja

-Conocemos algùn aliado con ese poder que pueda ayudarnos a rastrear a Lizabeth?-Preguntò el interrumpiendo la burla de Stark

-No,pero si tenemos un enemigo con ese poder y no creo que quiera ayudar a su hermano-Concluyò Fury mirando a Thor

-Eso es una locura-Exclamò la agente Romanoff

-Es cierto-Interrumpiò Barton

-Mi hermano no nos serà de ayuda,quiere destruir este planeta,si hay alguien que puede hacerlo,por què habria de ayudarnos a detener esa posible destrucciòn?-Explicò Thor

-Hay algo que no entienden,esa mujer puede destruir nuestro planeta y otros con solo un chasquido de sus dedos,si Loki es nuestra ùnica alternativa para detenerla,aprovecharè esa carta,ademas si Loki se entera que su mundo podria ser destruido y por ende èl podria llegar a morir por culpa de una mujer,talvez podria intentar detenerla,no creo que quiera morir-Concluyò Fury

-Todos vamos a morir-Dijo Stark con tono sarcàstico

-Còmo sabemos que Lizabeth quiere destruir el planeta?Nunca pensamos en otro responsable-Agregò Barton

-Què no es ovbio?.destruyò media Europa-Expresò Stark

-Creo que es hora de una reuniòn familiar-Dijo Stark mientras palmeaba el hombro de Thor para luego alejarse hasta donde Fury y la nave esparaban al resto del grupo

-No serà nada fàcil-Pensò el dios del trueno mientras dando una ùltima mirada a las ruinas de esa iglesia,se alejaba del lugar para arribar la nave.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Antes que nada gracias LouiseLV por los coments! Se pone bueno lo prometo!,Perdòn x no subir los cap(ya que subo todos los dias)es que tuve que cambiar el modem de internet y tardò 3 dias T_T 3 DIAS SIN INTERNETTTT crei morir jaja pero ya volvi! saludos...

* * *

Cap:4:Convencer a la ayuda.

La celda era cada vez mas insoportable,y nada tenia que ver la incòmoda cama o los libros de "virtudes " que tenia en su biblioteca,sino que esa celda le recordaba minuto a minuto lo miserable que era,y a su vez la misma era un mensaje que se traducia en "no mas travesuras".

Su magia habia sido "disminuìda" con un viejo hechizo empleado por Odìn,el cual lo imposibilitaba para venganzarse en caso de escape.

Pràcticamente era un "inùtil",asi solia llamarse asi mismo,no importaban los conjuros que se sabia,ninguno servian ahora que su padre lo habia hechizado a èl.

De repente las puertas de la prisiòn se abrieron y acompañado de dos guardias reales,se fue divisando la figura de alguien conocido para Loki,si,para su desgracia era su hermano Thor.

-Espero que al menos me hallas traido un libro interesante,los que tengo me los leì todos-Dijo Loki con tono entre bromista y serio.

-Me temo hermano que no he traìdo ninguno-Dijo Thor con preocupaciòn-Hermano,necesitamos de tu ayuda-Concluyò

-Ha!,asi que que recurren al mago para solucionar sus problemas?-Dijo Loki

Thor indicò a los guardias que abran la celda.

-Hermano,los nueve reinos peligran,las vidas de miles de inocentes tambien,incluso,incluso las nuestras!-Dijo Thor tomando a su hermano por los brazos muy preocupado

-Debes ayudarnos!-Exclamò finalmente

Loki lo mirò pensativo,examinado cada gesto y cada palabra que su hermano habia efectuado.

-Ayudarlos?

-Los vengadores te necesitamos,los nueve reinos te necesitan!

-Por què habrìa de ayudar a los patèticos Asgardianos que intentaron matarme?Por què no usan a su "Hulk"?-Dijo Loki sarcàsticamente.

-Porque no es suficiente,necesitamos tu poder!-Exclamò Thor

-Hermano te lo ruego,ayudanos!-Dijo Thor al tiempo que le tomaba el brazo a su hermano.

-No veo por què deberia,que ganaria?-Dio Loki riendo

Thor al ver que no podia contar con la ayuda de Loki se dirigiò hacia la salida de la celda para pararse en la entrada y decir:

-Està bien Loki,no puedo obligarte pero tu ayuda podria no solo salvar vidas,sino que podrias redimirte,reparar el daño que haz hecho,pero ahora todos moriremos,incluso tù,no creia que te rendirias ante una mujer...

El comentario de Thor hizo que Loki se girara a verlo para finalmente decir:

-Morir? y en manos de una mujer?esa es la amenaza?

-Si -asintiò Thor

-Hahahaha, y como podria ayudarlos? Odìn me ha quitado mi magia-

Al ver que Loki se interesò por un momento,Thor no perdiò la oportunidad

-Odìn estaria dispuesto a regresartelos,siempre y cuando nos ayudes.

Por un momento todo fue silencio,Thor miraba a Loki impaciente esperando una respuesta.

-Mi respuesta es si-Dijo Finalmente Loki

-Pero tengo ciertas condiciones-agregò finalmente.

-Cuàles son?-Preguntò algo asustado Thor

-Quiero mis libros de hechizos,mis pociones y un nuevo traje,este ya necesita descansar-Dijo con tono autoritario

-Hermano,debes prometerme que no te desviaras de los planes,los nueve reinos dependen de nosotros ahora-Dijo Thor

-De mi-Interrumpiò Loki-Los nueve reinos dependen de mi-Finalizò con una sonrisa

-Promètelo-Insistiò Thor

-Prometo ayudarlos-Conluyò Loki

Sin mas que decir Thor agradeciò a su hermando indicandolè que partirian a la mañana siguiente,donde el peligro los aguardaba,donde la maldad tenia planes grandes,pero por mas intimidante que sonara eso,Loki,èl,solo queria ver a la mujer que tanto habia asustado al poderoso Thor.


	5. Promesas

Hola! Perdòn por el retraso,como dije actualizo todos los dias pero esta semana tuve unos problemillas,prometo no volverà a pasar :) gracias a los que leen! soy feliz sabiendo que les gusta! saludos y gracias...

* * *

Cap.5: Promesas

Se habìa adentrado en los bosques esperando poder encontrar un poco de tranquilidad,existìa la posibilidad de otro ataque,considerando el destrozo de la iglesia y los heridos de la ciudad,Lizabeth procuraba no repetir situaciònes como aquellas donde inocentes paguen las consecuencias.

El mundo la habìa juzgado y manipulado,pero ella no los peligrosa,pero no malvada,o al menos era lo que pensaba.

En sus tiempos en la escuela del Profesor Xavier,era la mejor manejando los campos de energìa,y era la mas solicitada a la hora de las excursiones,ya que con su teletransportaciòn,podìa hacer que el colegio entero descubriera lugares sorprendentes,haciendo que las fotografias de los libros de historia sean reales para todos.

Era muy querida y todo marchaba bien,pero Striker llegò a su vida,arrebatandole toda humanidad y cordura,poniendo en su contra a los mas queridos,causando en ella locura,y en medio de eso desatò los poderes mas sorprendentes y peligrosos.

Tenìa hambre y ya estaba lejos del pueblo que aùn se recuperaba del ataque,por lo que prometiò no volver alli,sentia un gran cargo de conciencia por la gente a la que habia herido,por lo que maldecia cada vez mas a ese grupo liderado por ese viejo,el grupo que la atacò.Se sorprendiò tambièn que existiera una mutante capaz de alcanzarla y manipularla,por lo que pensò que ese encuentro,como bien le advirtiò el viejo,no seria el ùltimo.

Como sus pensamientos no calmaban su hambre,se encontrò al instante escalando un àrbol,ya habia oscurecido y estaba segura de que algùn pobre animal podria pasar por alli para luego atacarle,por lo que esperò,hambrienta,confundida,en plena noche,a la espera de su presa.

* * *

Se habia puesto su traje nuevo,era igual al anterior:negro con esos rasgos verdes que tanto lo distinguian,su cabello..hacia atras,pulcro y prolijo al igual que èl.

Podìa sentir la ansiedad recorrer su momentos se alegraba con el simple hecho de saber que el gran Odìn le devolveria sus poderes sin condiciòn alguna,pero al mismo tiempo pensò que talvez el asunto con los vengadores era pensaba en que los patèticos midgardianos necesitaban de èl sonreìa aùn mas.

La celda se abriò y los guardias que antes habian escoltado a su hermano,ahora lo escoltaban a èl.

Lo condujeron por una serie de pasajes del palacio real,palacio que èl muy bien conocia.

Cuando finalmente entrò al salòn de ceremonias,los guerreros amigos de Thor,su madre,su hermano y finalmente su padre,lo observaban llegar.

-Loki-Exclamò Odìn

-Hijo mìo,los nueve reinos te necesitan,confìo en que nos protejeras-Dijo el gran Odìn mientras se acercaba a Loki

Loki atento a las palabras del Dios,atinò a obedecer con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Ayudarè a Thor y a los Midgardianos...padre-Dijo finalmente.

Su padre alzò su lanza entonces para luego decir:

-Yo Odìn,Padre de todo,te otorgo a ti Loki,hijo mio,tus dones para que hagas uso de ellos sabiamente y siempre para** bien.**

Esa ùltima oraciòn no le gustò a Loki sabia que su padre le devolveria sus poderes pero con alguna clase de trampa,y sus sospechas eran ciertas al ver y oir como el Dios remarcò la ultima notar una sonrisa pìcara en el gran Odin luego de efectuarse la "devoluciòn" de su lo que Loki pensaba: "sabiamente y siempre para bien",solo asì funcionarian sus poderes.

Su madre rompiendo con todo el protocolo corriò a abrazarlo para luego decirle:

-Hijo mio,siempre has sido mi orgullo,Thor es mi fuerza y tù mi mente,no me falles,no lo soportaria,no de nuevo.

Loki acariciò sus cabellos para luego tomar su barbilla y decir:

-Madre..no te defraudarè,lo prometo.

Èl siempre sintiò amor por su madre,incluso cuando lastimò a todos,nunca pudo contra ella,era la ùnica mujer que habia tocado su alma,por eso sintiò que esa promesa que estaba realizando no la romperìa por nada.

Luego de despedirse,Thor se reuniò con Loki en el Bitfrost para transportarse con la ayuda de Odìn,a la Tierra donde los vengadores aguardaban su regreso.

Ahora Loki era el de antes,con sus poderes al màximo,su ego mas alto que nunca,estaba listo,listo para cumplir su promesa y demostrar que la Tierra e incluso otros mundos estarian perdidos sin èl,pero mas que nada,estaba listo para conocer a la temida mujer,que ahora era lo ùnico en la mente del dios de las travesuras.


	6. Conociendo al enemigo

Hola! Acabo de ver parte del trailer de Thor 2 y no puedo creer,no quiero hacer spoiler pero,me resultò familiar la historia con la mia o_o (solo en un aspecto) jajaaj pero muuuy feliz porque falta poco para la peli!,en fin les dejo otro cap,espero disfruten y antes que me olvide gracias LouiseLV por los comments!

* * *

Cap.6:Conociendo al enemigo

La noche anterior no habìa podido cazar nada,por lo que dudò un poco,pero finalmente optò por emplear la "tècnica de urgencia".Asì la llamaba ella,la cual consistìa en beber su propia detestaba y casi nunca lo hacia,pero necesitaba las proteìnas que la sangre tiene y,sin animales a la vista,no tuvo màs remedio que recurrir a su brazo.

Como ya era de dìa y terminaba de "alimentarse",decidiò bajar del àrbol y deambular un rato por el solitario bosque en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Al otro lado del Bitfrost,en Midgard,en pleno desierto,aguardaba Fury,los Vengadores y unos cuantos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Cuando finalmente Thor y su hermano aparecieron,todo el mundo tomò posiciòn de ataque,esperando a que el Dios de las travesuras efectuara alguna estupidez.Èste en cambio se mostrò tranquilo,con esa caracterìstica sonrisa arrigante y su impecable presencia;encantador y aterrador.

-Llegò el loco-Dijo Stark haciendo referencia a Loki

-No era necesario la terrible presencia de todos-Atinò a decir el Dios

-Por si acaso tambièn està el Doctor Banner,mejor conocido como Hulk-Expresò Stark con tono sarcastico mientras miraba a Loki

-Loki-Interrumpiò Fury-Creo que ya nos conocemos todos,por lo que espero podamos trabajar y de inmediato

-Cierto,necesitaban mi ayuda porque una mujer los amenaza-Dijo Loki con una arrogancia similar a la de la personalidad de Stark.

-Serà mejor que lo hablemos dentro-Indicò Fury

Y de la nada en pleno cielo se fue divisando la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D,paara finalmente aterrizar y arrivar a todos los agentes que se encontraban aùn en guardia por si Loki intentase algo.

Pronto todos se acomodaron en la sala,si bien ya habian derrotado a Loki anteriormente,todos mantenàn distancia hacia el Dios,excepto su hermano y Stark que no dejaba de tirar latiguillos sarcàsticos referentes a su batalla anterior en la cual Loki habia perdido.

Finalmente todo el mundo se sentò en la sala de monitores donde se habian reunido los vengadores con anterioridad,y nuevamente el agente Ethan estaba alli para explicar como una exposiciòn sin fin lo ocurrido con Lizabeth.

A Loki nada parecia afectarle,su postura era tranquila y sus gestos eran frios y cautos.

-¿Entonces no la pueden localizar?-Preguntò finalmente

Sola alguien con sus poderes puede hacerlo,por ejemplo usted,puede teletransportarse al igual que ella,por ende puede localizarla-Expresò el agente Ethan con un temor que se le notaba a 100 kilòmetros de distancia.

Loki al notar el miedo de joven agente simplemente dibujò una media sonrisa en su cara para luego continuar con las preguntas.

Fury se encargò de contarle la historia de Lizabeth,de su vida en la escuela del Profesor Xavier y de Striker,sus poderes y el peligro que significaban.

-Y esta mujer,¿Por què atacò la ciudad? acaso es enemiga de usted Fury-Preguntò Loki finalmente con sarcasmo

-Simplemente se levantò una mañana creyendose una bota para aplastar a cuanta hormiga se le cruze-Contestò Fury sarcàstico tambièn

-No sabes realmente que es lo que pasa con ella,ni lo que quiere,ni por què estuvo causando estos destrozos,pero hubo mucha gente inocente involucrada y debemos detenerla-Intervino el

-Sin mencionar que su poder es lo suficientemente alto como para destruir este y varios mundo-Interrumpiò Thor

-Por eso esperamos que puedas rastrearla y nos ayudes a controlar su poder Loki-Concluyò finalmente Fury

El silencio se hizo presente por unos mirò a todo el mundo en la sala para luego levantarse y acercarse hasta donde el agente Ethan estaba para finalmente decir:

-Èste es el lugar que atacò?-Señalando las fotos que aparecian proyectadas en los monitores

-Si-Afirmò el agente-Es el ùltimo lugar donde estuvo

-Empezemos allì entonces-Sugiriò el dios-Si es allì donde estuvo por ùltima vez,ese fue su punto de escape,de teletransportaciòn hacia el siguiente lugar-Terminò por decir mientras se giraba en sì para mirar al grupo.

Fury asintiò e indicò a un asistente que colocara las coordenadas del lugar propiamente dicho para dirigirse alli.

Loki sin mas que decir volviò a tomar asiento esperando que la nave haga su trabajo.Èl solo permaneciò alli,en silencio siendo observado constantemente por los agentes de seguridad y por supuesto los vengadores,los cuales no emitieron palabra alguna durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Tanto habia caminado que llegò a un arroyo,y a orillas del mismo un ciervo saciaba su ìa tanta hambre y beber de su sangre no la habia ayudado mucho,por lo que el animal era un regalo sin cuanto se decidiò a atacarlo una ola de energia la empujò lejos haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra los àrboles,cayendo y golpeandose.

Para su desgracia alguien nuevamente la habia atacado.


	7. Encuentro

Hola! Gracias LouiseLV por los coments! te juro que la coincidencia entre el trailer y las historia es PURA COINCIDENCIA! jajaj pero bue,gracias x leer y perdòn por el retraso!

INFORMACION SOBRE EL CAP:Este capitulo se basa en diferentes escenarios,es por eso que van a encontrar muchas veces la barra separadora,de seguro entenderàn a lo que me refiero!disfruten :)

LEGALES: Todos los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL, exceptuando Lizabeth,Tyra y otros.

* * *

Cap:7: Encuentro

Cuado pudo recuperarse de la situaciòn,pudo divisar a la misteriosa mujer que la habia atacado en la iglesia acompañada por un grupo de hombres.

-Ahora pueden destruìrla-Dijo ella dirigiendosè al grupo.

-Sòlo hay lugar para una teletransportadora,y por supuesto para las mas poderosa,no dejarè que Eric domine el mundo acompañado de una cualquiera como tù-Expresò la mujer mientras miraba a Lizabeth que yacìa retorcida de dolor.

* * *

-Estuvo aquì hace unos dias-Dijo Loki mientras miraba las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una iglesia.

-¿Crees que puedas encontrarla?-Preguntò Fury

-Por supuesto-contestò mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

Loki se teletransportò algunas veces alrededor del desapareciò,en el grupo la incertidumbre se hizo presente,todos temian que Loki no cumpla su palabra.

* * *

-Hagan su trabajo-Ordenò la mujer

Los hombres asintieron acercandose a Lizabeth que ya se encontraba en guardia

En su rostro se observò una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Excelente,tengo mucho apetito-Expresò Lizabeth al mismo tiempo que se ponia en posiciòn de ataque.

Mientras la escena ocurria,Loki que se habia teletransportado hasta el lugar,observaba escondido entre una arboleda.

Al escuchar los diàlogos de ambas partes,decidiò regresar en busca del grupo.

Se teletransportò a la iglesia nuevamente donde todos aguardaban.

-Està a 20 kilòmetros al oeste de aqui y creo que va a divertirse un poco-Dijo Loki al mismo tiempo que aparecia.

-Debemos ir de inmediato-Ordenò Fury a todos los agentes

-¿Què tal un paseo Capi?-Dijo Stark,y tomò del brazo al Capitan Rogers

Thor hizo que su matillo gire hasta elevarse por los cielos.

Loki al ver esto extendiò su brazo hacia la agente Romanoff

-LLevame tambièn-Interrumpiò el agente Barton

Y asì Loki se teletransportò con ambos,dejàndolos en la arboleda donde habia estado anteriormente.

Regresò por el director Fury y el Doctor Banner,los cuales miraron sorprendidos por la acciòn del Dios del engaño,ya que les facilitò el trabajo al llevarlos hasta el lugar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al escondite donde Loki habia visto la pelea que estaba por llevarse a cabo entre Lizabeth y el grupo misterioso,todos observaron atentos para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero Fury no queria esperar al desastre por lo que indicò al grupo que avanzara.

-Lamentamos interrumpir-Dijo Fury con esa tranquilidad que lo caracteriza

-Los hombres y la misteriosa mujer giraron en si ante la presencia de los avengers y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D

Lizabeth que estaba a punto de atacar,se percatò tambièn del hombre que habia hablado,por lo que tomò sòlo posiciòn de defensa,ya que ese hombre le resultaba familiar.

-Director Fury,espero que tenga motivos importantes para interrumpir mi comida-Dijo Lizabeth con tono burlòn.

-Esto no le va a gustar al jefe-Expresò la extraña mujer

-¿Y tù eres?-Preguntò Stark

-Mi nombre es Tyra,y estoy al servicio de Eric Monsen,mejor conocido como Magneto,el futuro lider de este planeta.

-Lider?-Dijo Fury sorprendido.

-Todos estaràn bajo su dominio pronto-Expresò la mujer.

-Que lo intente-Expresò el

Tyra en ese momento se girò hacia donde sus ayudantes estaban para decir:

-Matenlos,matenlos a todos.

Luego de esa orden la mujer desapareciò,dejando a sus còmplices para que cumplan con su misiòn.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,uno de los hombres habia corrido hasta donde Lizabeth se encontraba para poder atacarla.

Otro sin aparentarlo era un mutante,y su poder consistia en la clonacion de si mismo,por lo que se habia dispuesto a clonarse para pelear al mismo tiempo con todos los vengadores.

Los ayudantes de Tyra eran fuertes, el agente Barton atacaba a los clones sin obtener resultados positivos,mientras que la agente Romanoff era perseguida por uno de ellos adentrandosè en los bosques.

Hubo un momento de tensiòn en el grupo de Tyra cuando Banner se convirtiò en el Hulk para luego perseguir a un par de ellos.

Lizabeth sin embargo luchaba,o mejor dicho,jugaba con lo que pronto seria su comida.

Con cada golpe que el hombre efectuaba,la vampira lo esquivaba mientras reìa.

Por momentos se escuchaban las carcajas de Lizabeth en el campo de batalla.

Loki,aniquilò dos miembros del grupo enemigo con total tranquilidad y frialdad.

El numero de enemigos se habia reducido a cero.

Lizabeth ya habia aniquilado a su "mascota" y ahora se dirigia hacia donde estaban los vengadores.

Pero toda la racha de victoria cambiò para el grupo,ya que el ùnico enemigo con vida era el mutante.Èste se clonò de tal forma que dejò encerrado a todo el grupo,sin escapatoria alguna.

Thor estaba apunto de usar su martillo para liberarse de los clones cuando de repente uno de ellos comenzò a moverse de forma extraña.

Uno a uno,retorciendose,los clones comenzaron a desaparecer,y a pocos metros de donde los vengadores se encontraban,se podia ver al mutante,al "original" retorciendose de dolor al mismo tiempo que Lizabeth mordìa su cuello.

Finalmente terminò con la vida del mutante.

Lizabeth comenzò lentamente a caminar en direcciòn de Fury,mientras limpiaba sus labios ensangrentados con su lengua a lo que Stark susurrò: -Es muy linda no creen?

Todos se miraron.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar Lizabeth-Dijo Fury

-Ya lo creo expresò la mujer

Y Loki aun seguia respondiendo para si mismo,en su mente,la pregunta de Tony. Lo era,Lizabeth era muy linda.


	8. Hablemos

Mil disculpas por el retraso! Gracias a los que leen :) Se agradecen los coments!

Gracias Mar y LouiseLV por estar firme siempre!Besos

* * *

Cap.8: Hablemos

Su mirada estaba a la defensiva,era normal en ella,estaba acostumbrada a esperar lo peor del mundo.

Al frente,como el director que era,Fury encabezaba el recorrido,seguido por la vampira que por supuesto sentia las miradas clavadas en su nuca.

Luego de atravesar los seguidos pasillos que la nave de S.H.I.E..L.D tenia,llegaron a la sala donde durante dias los vengadores se habian reunido para rastrearla,y ahora era ella quien contemplaba las fotos en los monitores,observando las ruinas de su amada iglesia.

Se encontraba bajo la observaciòn de un Ethan nervioso cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Muy bien,¿podemos comenzar?-Hablò Fury con un tono amable,el cual despertò sospechas en la vampira.

Lizabeth aùn sumergida en las imàgenes,se girò en sì ante la sugerencia de Fury,y para su sorpresa,todos los vengadores ya habian tomado asiento,ansiosos,esperando a que la mujer hablara.

-¿Por donde empezamos?-Expresò Fury

-¿Què tal por el principio?-Contestò Lizabeth tratando de parecer "amable".

-El incidente de la aldea,la iglesia,los heridos,fue un accidente?,es decir,eres una amenaza?-Preguntò Fury

-Por què preguntas si soy una amenaza Fury?,es como preguntarle a un asesino si es malvado-Expresò la mujer

-Es que,si eres una amenaza,sabes que no puedo detenerte,pero puedo tratar de persuadirte para que te detengas-Dijo Fury

-Jajajaja-No has cambiado en absoluto-Expresò Lizabeth mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Soy la mutante mas peligrosa que existe,lo sabes,pero aùn asì trataras de detenerme si la humanidad està en riesgo...wooow eso,sin duda es..compromiso-Dijo ahora un poco mas formal.

-Y antes de que exijas que conteste tu pregunta,te responderè Fury.

-Los incidentes causados recientemente en esa aldea,en la iglesia,en mi hogar-Hizo una pausa con cierta tristeza-Fueron en defensa propia.

-Veo que todos conocieron a Tyra,la mujer que los atacò con sus còmplices.

-Ella me atacò primero-

Y poco a poco Lizabeth les relatò lo sucedido en la iglesia,la charla con Eric el lìder del grupo de Tyra,y de lo sorprendida que estaba al saber que existìa alguien mas con el "don de la teletransportaciòn".

Cuando hubo hecho esta ultima acotaciòn,Loki la interrumpiò diciendo:

-Esa mujer y tù no son las ùnicas con ese poder.

Lizabeth solo lo observò,le dedicò una sonrisa y continuò su relato.

Frìo y calculante observaba como la mujer relataba lo ocurrido,parecia atractiva y poderosa,sin embargo no sentia miedo,solo tenia curiosidad,curiosidad por comprobar lo peligrosa que supuestamente era.

-Al menos no me habia cruzado con alguien con ese poder,bueno en realidad,conocì a dos-Y una sonrisa se dibujò en su cara-Pero estàn muertos-Concluyò aùn con su sonrisa.

-Què les pasò?-Preguntò el Capitan que parecìa concentrado en el relato

-Ella los matò-Interrumpiò Fury

Las miradas se centraron en la mujer que hacia todo lo posible para contener una sàdica carcajada.

Lizabeth algo conmovida por esa insistente necesidad de entender por parte del gran Capitan,decidiò ponerle algo de seriedad a sus respuestas.

-En el pasado nunca dejaba que alguien superior a mi existiese-

Loki se interesò en la respuesta de la vampira,especialmente en la parte de "superior".

-Entonces,aniquilaba a todo aquel que se jactara de un poder similar o mayor al mio.

-En el pasado?-Interrumpiò Thor

-Veràn,luego de un incidente con mutantes(que estoy segura que Fury ya los tiene al tanto),mi sed de venganza era terrible.

Loki hizo ènfasis con su mirada cuando la palabra "venganza" saliò de la boca de Lizabeth.

-Fury entonces enviò a sus mejores agentes a asesinarme,la llamada "operaciòn Dragòn" cierto?-Preguntò mirando al director,el cual afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero no era fàcil encontrarte por lo que dejamos que nos encuentres-Explesò finalmente el Halcòn,mientras la miraba con algo de rencor.

-OK,apareciste y se perdonaron,linda historia,pero creo que debemos concentrarnos en el futuro no creen?-Interrumpiò Stark algo inquieto.

-Es cierto expresò Banner.

La mujer,Tyra,dijo que pronto tendriamos un lìder,como es eso?-Preguntò la agente Romanoff

-Quieren dominar el mundo y pretenden usar mi poder.-Dijo Lizabeth

-Siempre es la misma historia,que pocos originales son hoy en dia-Exclamò Stark

-Y tù de que lado estas?-Dijo Thor

Todos miraron a la mujer,incluso Loki,que por momentos no le prestaba atenciòn a las conversaciones de los avengers.

-Estoy del lado que me conviene,nadie nunca habia podido siquiera alcanzarme,pero esos mutantes pudieron incluso herirme,por eso estoy del lado que quiera destruirlos.

Y con una sonrisa,buscò las miradas del grupo,como esperando una aprobaciòn.

Bienvenida al grupo entonces-Exclamò Fury

Y al ver que el director respondìa primero,todos le brindaron un apreton de manos,al mismo tiempo que se presentaban.

Loki al ver esta "demostraciòn midgardiana innecesaria",pensò en evitar la situaciòn pero optò por otra alternativa,al parecer el grupo parecia olvidarse por un momento de que el dios de la travesura se encontraba alli,y su ego no permitiria ser ignorado.

Levantandose,se dirigiò hacia Lizabeth,tomò su mano y depositando un beso en ella como todo un monarca para luego sonreir finalmente dijo:

-Mi nombre es Loki,y soy la prueba de que no aniquilò a todos los teletransportadores.

Lizabeth lo mirò con cierta curiosidad,e inmediatamente una sonrisa maquiavèlica se hizo presente.

Loki la observò y al notar que ella no habia reaccionado con cierta alteraciòn,sino que todo lo contrario,se hallaba sonriendo de una forma muy satisfactoria,no se contuvo y finalmente preguntò:

-Por què esa sonrisa?

Lizabeth aùn sin cambiar su estado le respondiò:

-Tal vez su majestad sigue con vida porque no he tenido el agrado de visitar Asgard.

Y haciendo una reverencia hacia Loki,Lizabeth se marchò para ir hacia donde Fury se encontraba.

Esa respuestas descolocò totalmente al dios del engaño,¿còmo podrìa saber esa mujer el lugar de procedencia de èl,y lo llamò "su majestad",leerìa mentes?,nadie habia hablado con ella como para ser previamente informada, le pareciò extraño,pero ahora su curiosidad aumentaba,y si la vampira antes le parecia interesante,ahora le llamaba poderosamente la atencion.


	9. Operaciòn Dragòn

Hola! Nuevamente gracias por las visitas y gracias LouiseLV por tus comments!(yo tambièn quisiera ser Lizabeth :P)

Saludos...

* * *

Cap.9:"Operaciòn Dragòn"

En la nave el equipo se encontraba ahora en una especie de confusiòn,todo este tiempo creìan que la amenaza era Lizabeth,por eso la rastrearon y exigieron la ayuda de Loki, sin embargo las cosas habian dado un giro inesperado cuando se encontraron con Tyra,y luego de la charla con la vampira,los avengers se encontraban nuevamente en el principio,ya que el peligro era el supuesto lider de Tyra,Eric Monsen.

Loki se habia propuesto para si ignorar a Lizabeth,si bien lo habia sorprendido al saber tanto de èl,ahora se sentia confundido y algo desepcionado por que esperaba ver un mounstro o algo asi,y el simple hecho de que la "amenaza para el universo" se tratase de una "simple migardiana con una personalidad retorcida",hacia que el dios del engaño no le preste atencion al asunto.

Pero por mas que lo intentase,no podia dejar de aceptar que como bien habia dicho Stark,Lizabeth era linda.

Su cabello era largo y lacio,le llegaba hasta la cintura,su color castaño claro,con destellos algo anaranjados,hacia juego con sus ojos color miel,los cuales habia encontrado mas rojizos cuando la viò por primera vez en el campo de batalla,al igual que su cabello,el cual era una maraña de rizos incontrolables a la hora de pelear, el dios pensò que esos cambios fisicos en la mujer se debian al estado de ànimo o quizas en el uso de "su poder".

Su silueta era casi dibujada,delgada y alta tenia un traje negro,rasgado en partes por las batallas que la antecedian,pero no dejaba de ser acorde a ella. En algunos detalles como las mangas,cintura y cuello,el color negro era acompañado de un avellana,el cual se asemejaba al de sus ojos.

Loki siendo victima de tal observaciòn dejò de pensar en ella de inmediato.

Sentado en un ricòn observaba al grupo,algunos habian tomado un pequeño descanso,otros sociabilizaban,pero la vampira no estaba alli-Por què las buscas!-Una voz en su cabeza lo interrogaba.

De repente,como si su inconciente la hubiese llamado,Lizabeth se hizo presente con Fury parecian discutir algo hasta que finalmente el director acomodò su garganta para luego decir:

-Avengers,necesitamos entrar en acciòn.

Todos en la sala se acercaron,incluso Loki que se encontraba en su aislamiento voluntario.

-Llegamos a la conclusiòn de que Monsen,Magneto-Corrigiò Fury-atacarà en cualquier momento,y en cualquier lugar con tal de que Lizabeth se haga presente,ocacionando la muerte de inocentes-Concluyo el director

-Sin mencionar que Magneto no està solo,tiene un grupo bastante peculiar,y no me llamaria la atencion que la mujer,Tyra,me estè rastreando en estos momentos.

-Y eso sin duda seria peligroso para todos ustedes-Terminò por decir Lizabeth

-Què pretenden hacer entonces?-Interrogò Stark por primera vez serio

Lizabeth con una sonrisa en su rostro buscò la mirada del Halcòn para luego decir:

-Creo que podemos aplicar la "Operaciòn Dragòn" otra vez no cree agente Barton?

Este algo inseguro aun,respondiò la pregunta de la vampira,afirmando con una sonrisa y un simple "ok".

-Alguien podria explicar mejor?-Interrumpiò Loki algo avergonzado por no captar bien la situacion.

Thor mirò a su hermano y le dedicò una sonrisa,sentia orgullo de su hermano,el cual se mostraba interesado y hasta el momento no habia intentado hacer nada incorrecto.

-Enviaremos a Lizabeth a una zona de combate,lejos de la ciudad,esperando asì que Tyra se presente y lleve consigo a Magneto,si se desata una batalla,al menos no tendremos gente inocente involucrada.-Explicò Fury

Loki frunciò el ceño y de inmediato su caracteristica sonrisa malvada se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Ese es sin dudas el plan mas patètico que oì en mi vida-Se limitò a decir el dios

Y haciendo que su andar pareciera interesante finalmente espero las explicaciones de su comentario.

-Por què es un plan patètico?-Atinò a decir Banner

-Mandar a una mujer, la cual puede "supuestamente" destruir el mundo,a un lugar desolado,a la espera del enemigo,el cual ha demostrado que puede herirla y por ende,dominarla,no me parece un buen plan Fury-Expresò finalmente Loki.

-El dios se preocupa por una damisela?-Interrumpiò Stark volviendo a su ànimo bromista

-Me preocupo por mi-Dijo Loki cortante

-Me han solicitado para que detenga a esta mujer,y ahora pretenden alejarla de mi para enviarla al bando enemigo?sin mencionar que talvez la lastimen estando sola?y termine siendo una real amenaza?,no lo creo.

-Detenerme?-Acotò la vampira mientras miraba a Fury,victima ahora del comentario descubierto.

-Asi es-Se limitò a decir Fury

La tensiòn se hizo presente en el grupo,cuando el aspecto de Lizabeth comenzò a cambiar en cuanto Loki delatò el previo plan de Fury,el de "proteger de Lizabeth a la humanidad".

Todos eran testigos de como el largo y lacio cabello de la vampira iba enroscandose de a poco lentamente,como si sus emociones se expresaran a traves de su cuerpo.

Al notar esto Fury,sin perder tiempo,expresò:

-No debes preocuparte,no sabiamos si podiamos contar contigo,por eso necesitabamos a Loki,ahora todo es diferente.

Lizabeth algo calmada asintiò con la cabeza.

-De todas formas irè,si me aniquilan(cosa que dudo),entrara en accion su equipo,y si algo sale mal(si me vuelvo una "AMENAZA") pueden enviar a Loki-Expresò con un aire de arrogancia, le habia molestado el hecho de que la consideren peligrosa,pero era la verdad,por lo que entendiò momento despues la posiciòn de Fury.

Sin mas que decir,la vampira de dirigiò hacia un salòn donde Ethan la esperaba para explicarle el lugar al cual se teletransportaria.

-Necesito unas coordenadas mas,enseguida regreso-Atinò a decir el joven Ethan

Se encontraba de espaldas hacia la entrada de la sala,a su alrededor,los monitores mostraban longitudes,gràficos y muchas otras cosas que Lizabeth no entendia,por ende,no le interesaba.

De repente sonriò.

-Hace cuanto estàs parado alli?

* * *

WOOOW!,Esto està empezando a tomar color :P

Loki,Loki..te estas preocupando?

Thor..tu hermano estarà cambiando..mmm

Bueno nada estoy re ansiosa con esta historia Gracias a Mar por engancharse! Y gracias a LouiseLV por estar siempre,hay muuuchos que leen pero solo ustedes dejan comments XDD,y eso lo valoro mucho!Gracias :)

Besos y esperen el prox. cap :)


	10. Interacciòn

Hola!,estoy tan emocionada que subo el cap 9 y el 10 juntos!,disfruten!

* * *

Cap.:10: Interacciòn

-Hace cuanto estas parado alli?

Sin contestar la pregunta,Loki ingresò a la sala,rodeò la mesa principal,quedàndo asi enfrente de Lizabeth,la cual lo observaba aun con su sonrisa presente.

-Por lo visto vas a atenerte al plan.-Dijo Loki mirando friamente a Lizabeth

-Por supuesto.

-Estas molesta porque Fury te ocultò el plan original?-Preguntò el dios.

-No.

-No le temes a Magneto?-Insistiò Loki

-Para nada

Las cortantes y poco expresivas respuestas de Lizabeth ponian nervioso a Loki,algo molesto tambien.

Lizabeth notò esto y su sonrisa se hacia mas notable.

-Què es tan gracioso?-Preguntò Loki irritado.

Lizabeth con un movimiento ràpido,se teletransportò detras de Loki,lo girò y aprisionò contra una de las paredes que no contenian monitores,quedando frente a frente,separados solo por unos escasos centìmetros.

Loki no mostraba asombro,solo queria ver que pretendia la vampira.

-Me causa gracia que aùn no me aniquilas pero si te jactas de ser el ùnico capaz de hacerlo, bien,què esperas Rey de Asgard?-Concluyò finalmente Lizabeth con un tono arrogante.

-Loki no dejò de mirarla ni un instante,y mientras la vampira expresaba su opinion,èl sin perder tiempo la rodeò por la cintura con sus manos,la girò e hizo que quedara de espaldas a èl,ahora Loki tenia el control.

-Creo que me subestimas demasiado mujer-Acotò Loki en el oìdo de la vampira.

-Puedo asesinarte cuando se me de la gana,pero prefiero ver como otros lo hacen.

-Asi que ya no estas preocupado?-Contestò riendo Lizabeth que aùn se encontraba de espaldas al dios.

Loki soltò su cuerpo.

Lizabeth se girò nuevamente para encontrarse con un Loki enfurecido.

-Còmo sabes tantas cosas de mi midgardiana?-Preguntò Loki

-Se mucho de usted Su Majestad-Contestò la mujer haciendo reverencia solo con su cabeza,mientras reia por lo bajo.

-Dime!-Le replicò furioso mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

Lizabeth al ver el humor del Dios,decidiò ser algo compasiva y contestar algunas preguntas.

-Unos de los poderes que me caracterizan,es el de saber todo de una persona sòlo con el contacto entre la misma y yo.

Loki recordò cuando le besò la mano y ella le llamò "Majestad" por primera vez, sin mencionar que habia podido saber su lugar de procedencia.

Loki al oir esto, la liberò de inmediato de esa prisiòn que ejercia con su cuerpo,desapareciendo todo posible contacto entre èl y la vampira.

-Un gran truco para confundir al enemigo verdad?-Hablò ahora mas tranquilo

-Me ha ayudado en ocaciones si.

-Si te hace sentir mejor,creo en lo que dije-Expresò la vampira

Lizabeth luego de ese comentario,se dispuso a caminar en direccion al lugar donde se encontraba en un principio,pero una mano la tomò por sorpresa. Agarrando su muñeca Loki pausò su caminata,y mirandola con frialdad le dijo:

-En que crees?

Lizabeth que por un momento se perdiò en esos ojos verdes,se limitò a responder:

-En que eres un Rey,Rey de Asgard.

-Bien yo creo que en dos horas llegaremos al lugar,enviè las coordenadas al agente Coulson,por eso tardè-Interrumpiò un Ethan que ahora era acechado por la mirada de los dos miembros mas peligrosos de la tripulacion.

En ese instante Loki soltò a Lizabeth,para luego salir del lugar.

-Todo està en orden?-Atinò a preguntar el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D mientras observaba a Loki marcharse.

-Todo perfectamente bien-Mintiò Lizabeth,algo no andaba bien con el hermano de Thor pensò para si.

Una vez que se acercaron al lugar,todos se reunieron para repasar el plan,el cual luego de discutir nuevamente,tomò otros rumbos.

Dejarian a Lizabeth alli como señuelo,pero en cuanto Magneto se haga presente,todos entrarian en acciòn , dejando asi a Magneto fuera de batalla sin permitirle que mire fuerte siquiera a Lizabeth.

Loki en un rincòn seguia manteniendo para si,que era un error dejar a esa midgardiana sola y esperar a que la ataquen.

-Muy bien,espero las cosas no se compliquen-Dijo Lizabeth

-No olvides el plan-Dijo el agente Barton al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la vampira.

Ella le devolviò el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Disfruta la comida!-Dijo Stark divertido

Al ver que todos le brindaban una ola de apoyo,(despues de todo era la carnada),se sintiò bien,y antes de teletransportarse buscò con la mirada al ùnico que no le habia hecho un comentario para decirle:

-Su majestad,no me ha deseado suerte.

Loki sorprendido por el comentario solo atinò a decir:

-Asegurate de que no te maten.

En su interior por alguna extraña razòn,rogaba que ella realmente pueda sobrevivir.

Sin mas que decir,la vampira desapareciò en cuanto Ethan le advirtiò que era el momento.

En cuanto desapareciò,todos volvieron a la sala principal,en donde un equipo se encargaba de detectar los campos de fuerza que efectuaba Lizabeth,ellos podrian saber si estaba luchando o no,midiendo la energia nuevamente.

Todos estaban atentos,ansiosos, no sabian hasta que punto Lizabeth podria resistir los poderes de Magneto.

Loki se encontraba aislado nuevamente,repasando mentalmente la charla que habia tenido con Lizabeth.

No dejaba de pensar en el momento que èl la desafiò y Lizabeth sin pensarlo se apareciò detràs de èl,tomandolo por sorpresa.

No podia olvidar tambien como èl luego sintiò que tenia poder sobre ella.

Pero lo que no podia quitar de su mente eran sus ojos miel con tonos rojizos,producto talvez de la sangre que ella llamaba "comida".Sus labios y la forma en que pronunciaban el tìtulo"Rey de Asgard".

-El campo de batalla elegido era el Desierto de Gobi,es el desierto mas extenso de Asia.

Se encuentra entre el norte de China y el sur de Mongolia, flanqueado por las altas cumbres de los Montes Altai, las estepas mongolas, el Tíbet y las planicies chinas.

Las clases de geografia que el Profesor Xavier dictaba ,nunca pensè que servirian-Pensò Lizabeth mientras caminaba por el lugar.

El sol habia iniciado su marcha para dejar paso a la luna,Lizabeth al notar esto,se preocupò.Ya habian pasado varias horas desde su "aterrizaje" y nadie parecia presentarse allì.

Temìa que Tyra la halla rastreado antes,y decidiera atacar a la tripulacion antes que a ella.

Por un momento se preocupò,pero al recordarse que Loki se encontraba en la nave se tranquilizò.

Si el dios era el ùnico que podia aniquilarla ,Tyra seria pan comido,ademas contaba con la ayuda de todos los vengadores.

Siguiò caminando mientras recordaba al dios que inconcientemente habia atraido hasta sus pensamientos,recordaba sus ojos,que por un momento le hicieron bajar la guardia.

Continuò su rumbo esperando encontrar algo de acciòn.

-Ya han pasado 6 horas-Dijo la agente Romanoff

-No te preocupes Nat,ella es pràcticamente inmortal-Contestò Barton tratando de parecer calmado.

-Inmortal?-La voz de Loki se escuchò desde el otro lado del salòn donde ahora algunos vengadores dormian,otros se turnaban para averiguar datos,o simplemente deambulaban por ahi.

Barton al darse cuenta del interès de Loki por Lizabeth,mirò a Natasha con cara de complicidad,la cual fue captada por la Viuda Negra.

-Si,Lizabeth es un 80% inmortal,y que no te toque demasiado-Dijo Barton algo bromista

Loki sin entender aùn,exigia con su mirada incrèdula mas respuestas,por lo que la agente Romanoff suspirò y le explicò:

-Si Lizabeth te toca,automaticamente crea una especie de vìnculo,el cual permite que ella sepa tu pasado,tus debilidades,incluso tengo entendido que asi obtuvo parte de sus poderes.

-Sin mencionar lo que Striker le hizo-Acotò Banner angustiado,como si se identificase con Lizabeth.

-Cuàntos poderes posee Lizabeth-Preguntò Loki sintiendo una sensacion extraña cuando pronunciò su nombre.

-Hasta el momento..emm..,Ethan tu eres el cerebrito aqui verdad?-Dijo Barton mirando al joven agente.

-No tenemos un numero determinado aun,pero sabemos que Lizabeth cuenta con Teletransportaciòn,Rapidez,Tiene cierta capacidad de curacion por lo que la hace "casi inmortal",sabemos tambien que al mantener contacto con otro individuo puede obtener informaciòn,Tenemos una teoria de que talvez lea mentes,pero es una idea muy alejada,se alimenta de sangre de humanos,su forma de defenderse ha sido utilizando campos de energia y...

-DETENTE YA!-Expresò Stark

-Hablas demasiado! y muy ràpido!-Concluyò finalmente el multimillonario.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Stark.

-En fin esos son algunos de sus poderes,creemos que posee otros,por algo la consideramos peligrosa universalmente,pero eso mis amigos,es clasificado.

Todos giraron a ver al joven Ethan y su respuesta.

-S.H.I.E.L.D-nos esconde algo?-Protestò el capitan

-Solo les dice lo necesario-Interrumpiò Fury mientras se hacia presente en la puerta principal.

-Hay algo que debamos saber?-Dijo Banner

-Lo que necesitan saber lo saben-Terminò por decir Fury

-Aqui Dracula llamando a las novias!-Interrumpiò la voz aterciopelada de Lizabeth que sonaba por un parlante.

-Ethan,tomò el micròfono.

-Cual es tu posicion?cambio-Preguntò el joven

-Sigo en el mismo desierto Ethan-Contestò bromista

-Todo en orden?-Interrumpiò Fury

-Todo en orden,no he visto a nadie,solo arena.-Contestò la vampira.

-Ustedes señor?-

-Bien,no te preocupes-Informò Fury

-Ok,señor digale a Ethan que la carpa que me diò es de muy mal gusto!,Hasta mañana-Concluyò finalmente Lizabeth.

-Carpa?-Dijo Fury

Ethan sorpresivo le explicò a Fury.

-Parte del equipo que le dimos a Lizabeth para la mision consistia en una carpa-Explicò el joven

-Al parecer no le gustò-Y dibujò ràpidamente una sonrisa nerviosa.

Loki que escuchaba la conversacion al igual que todos,se sintiò algo extraño.

Una sensanciòn invadiò su ser, sensaciòn que muy bien conocia:ENVIDIA.

Acaso era posible?,envidia de Ethan? por què?_por mantener una charla mas fluida y amistosa que tù-_La voz en su cabeza resonaba.

Loki sacudiò su cabeza rapidamente como si la voz de su conciencia pudiera desaparecer.

_Admitelo te interesa_.

-Matarè a Ethan y disfrutarè su sangre-Pensaba Lizabeth

Una tormenta de arena se habia formado y su improvisada carpa era una gran molestia.

Tratò de dormir,pero antes decidiò repasar mentalmente una vez mas la charla con Loki.

Una voz en su cabeza se hizo escuchar:_ Admitelo te interesa_.Y sin negar lo que su conciencia insinuaba,sonriò para luego quedarse finalmente dormida.

* * *

Estoy como loca!jaja

Loki celoso tal vez?

Ethan...alejate(?)

En fin agradezco los comments :) si no los nombro es porque estoy subiendo en simultaneo el cap 9 y el 10 por eso no puedo saber quien comentò.De todas formas MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Alcanzè a divisar uno: sheblunar:gracias por leer :)

En fin..besotes y buen domingo!

P.D:Odio los lunes :(


	11. Pèrdida de tiempo

Hola a todos! Como andan! Yo en visperas de mi cumpleaños :O,faltan unas horas jajaj,otro año mas vieja u_u en fin les traigo otro capitulo espero disfruten :)

LEGALES:Los vengadores y Magneto son propiedad de MARVEL son solo para uso de mi loca imaginacion en esta historia pero solo me pertenece Lizabeth and Ethan(no valla a ser cosa que me persiga MARVEL por esto :P

* * *

Cap: Pèrdida de tiempo

La noche fue tranquila,la tormenta de arena le habia dado pelea a la carpa que Ethan le dio junto a un equipo de supervivencia. Recordaba como el joven muchacho habia reaccionado cuando le entregò dicho equipo,y reìa aun mas cuando el sonrojado rostro de Ethan se hacia presente en su mente,ya que luego de entregarle la carpa insistia en que Lizabeth llevase agua,a lo que una mirada por parte de la vampira hacia el joven agente fue la respuesta,haciendo que Ethan sintiera verguenza por la sugerencia,Lizabeth no bebia agua.

Sintiò cierto agredecimiento interiormente,a pesar que el comentario lo puso incòmodo la vampira pensaba que hasta el momento el joven cerebrito habia sido uno de los pocos que la habian tratado como una "persona normal".

Decidiò finalmente alistarse para hechar un vistazo a su "querida carpa" y emprender una caminata por el desierto a la espera del enemigo.

Por primera vez deseaba estar devuelta en su cama de Asgard, los dormitorios de S.H.I.E.L.D,eran "pocos dignos" para èl ,al menos eso pensò durante toda la noche hasta que se sumiò en un obligado sueño.

Se despertò por un ruido extraño,los motores de la nave indicaban una especie de "comienzo del dia",al menos todos lo consideraban normal,excepto el dios del engaño que no dejaba de quejarse por semejante molestia.

Nadie compartia la habitaciòn con Loki,luego de hablarlo en privado con Coulson ,Fury decidiò que lo mas prudente seria dejarlo solo con guardia permanente por esto Loki sentìa algo de alivio,no imaginaba una convivencia con algun vengador en sus pocos dignos aposentos.

-Loki!-Exclamò una voz detras de la puerta del dormitorio

-Loki!,estàs despierto ya?-

Reconocìa esa voz,era su hermano,bueno su no-hermano,Thor.

-Què deseas?-Exclamò al mismo tiempo que abriò la puerta sorpresivamente.

-Queria que me acompañes al salòn comedor,estamos por desayunar y hay una bebida midgardiana que debes probar hermano-Dijo Thor feliz como si hubiese descubierto el manjar mas exquisito jamas probado.

Sin saber por què,Loki aceptò la invitaciòn. Luego de asearse y emprolijar el cabello a su referente estilo,fue guiado por Thor atravez de los pasajes de la nave hasta llegar al dichoso comedor.

-Ok estamos todos-Dijo Stark como si ese comentario fuera el inicio de sus complejos y bromistas monòlogos.

-Su alteza disfrutò el descanso'-Interrogò Barton mientras miraba a Stark con cara de còmplice.

-Sus apocentos son incòmodos-Dijo Loki

-Pero al menos no los comparto con ninguno de ustedes.

-Comamos en paz por favor-Pidiò Natasha mientras le ofrecìa unas rebanadas de pan a Barton y luego ofreciò al dios,que sin entender la repentina amabilidad,atino a tomar una rodaja.

-Aqui tienes prueba!-Dijo Thor depositando una taza delante de Loki,el cual lo miraba extrañado.

Todo el mundo se congelò para contemplar la escena,algunos contenian una risa y se devolvian miradas de broma. Era demasiado gracioso ver no solo al dios del engaño probar esa infuciòn,sino el entusiasmo de Thor!.Parecian niños!.

-Y bien?-Interrogò Thor ansioso

-Es muy deliciosa, es un invento midgardiano?-Expresò el dios siendo vìctima del sabor que cautivaba sus labios.

-jajaja si lo llaman Cafè-Terminò por decir Thor alegre aùn.

El desayuno continuò tranquilo,de vez en cuando los vengadores frenaban sus miradas en Loki,era surreal estar compartiendo una comida con un enemigo,pero ahora eran todos del mismo bando,o asi esperaban que fuese.

Por mas de que le explicara que no era necesario,Ethan insistiò en que Lizabeth llevara su equipo completo.Y la vampira maldijo mucho al joven cuando revisando en los bolsos provistos por el joven encontrò comida.

Lizabeth sintiò algo de compasiòn ya que segun Ethan serian de ayuda,pero Lizabeth no comia comida de humanos.

Pensò en el desierto de Gobi,no habia animales cerca,solo un sol que cada vez penetraba mas en su cabeza,Fury aun no se habia reportado y ella tenia hambre.

Optò finalmente por emplear la tècnica de emergencia y sin mas tiempo que perder mordiò hasta marcar sus brazos en busca de sangre,la cual esperaba,calme su hambre.

Pero su desesperado desayuno seria interrumpido por una extraña fuerza,la cual no pudo oir,ni ver,solo la sintiò cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-Què sucede?-Expresò Fury mientras entraba preocupado.

-Perdimos el contacto del radar-Respondio un agente

-Hay noticias de Lizabeth?-Preguntò Fury en el salon de monitores.

-Hay cambios en los niveles de energia,por lo que estamos seguros que tuvo un enfrentamiento o algo raro ocurriò-Respondiò nuevamente el agente.

-Hizo su reporte al menos?-Preguntò nuevamente el director

-No se ha comunicado aun-Contestò Ethan

Deacuerdo,esto es una pèrdida de tiempo-Expresò Fury.

Y sin mas que decir se dirigiò a los niveles inferiores de la nave en busca de Loki.

Los vengadores se encontraban de nuevo en "el salòn donde demuestran lo pocos productivos que son"(segun los pensamientos de Loki).

Como siempre Stark alardeaba algùn que otro invento,hacia comentarios referentes a la batalla perdida de Loki,Barton disparaba indirectas haciendo que Natasha lo mirase con cara de "inmaduro",lo normal.

El capitàn y el doctor parecian los mas interesantes segun Loki ya que llevaban horas jugando al ajedrez.

Loki en un rincòn se disponia a leer unos de sus libros de magia cuando el director se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Loki!-Gritò

-Necesito que rastrees a Lizabeth-Expresò Fury sin dar vueltas en el asunto

Todos dejaron de hacer sus tareas por un momento para mirar al dios del engaño que sorprendido estaba atento a los movimientos de Fury.

-Què ocurriò?-Preguntò Stark

-Creo que la atacaron no hay tiempo que perder,Loki!-Expresò Fury mientras guiaba al dios por la nave y a su paso el resto del equipo lo seguia.

Luego de explicarle a Loki las coordenadas del lugar donde Lizabeth se suponia aun estaba antes de perder rastro completamente,el dios asintiò cuando Fury le indicò lo que debia hacer.

-Buscala y traela de nuevo aqui

-Le dije que era un patètico plan-Respondiò el Dios

-No hay tiempo para esto Loki

-Y si ya es del bando enemigo,aun asi debo arriesgar mi vida?-Interrogò Loki

-No importa su estado,solo capturala.

Y sin mas que discutir,Loki finalmente se teletransportò de la nave al desierto en busca de Lizabeth,dejando a todo el equipo angustiado por la situacion,ya que al parecer algo malo habia ocurrido con la vampira y sacar conclusiones seria algo apresurado,pero de todas formas debian estar preparados.

Sin nada que hacer por el momento,los vengadores buscaron que hacer,desde posibles lugares de ataque por parte de Magneto,hasta listas de sospechosos.

Pero el ùnico que se habia aislado del grupo,esperando que su hermano haga lo correcto,era Thor,que ahora yacia solo sentado en un rincòn acompañado de esa bebida que habia fascinado a Loki,un simple cafè.


	12. Primeras veces

cap.12: Primeras veces

-jajajaja,creo que le diste fuerte Boreas.

-alguna vez probaste murcièlago rostizado?

-No,tù?

-No,pero creo que para todo hay una primera vez no crees?

-Sòlo mìrala,aùn se retuerce del dolor.

-Ya, terminemos de una vez,quiero verle la cara a Tyra,jajaja,cuando se entere que matamos a Lizabeth,de seguro nos asenderàn.

-Còmo se atreven!-La voz retumbò por el desolado lugar.

-Y tù quièn eres?-Dijo Boreas,el mutante con el don de controlar los vientos.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla-Dijo Loki que finalmente se anteponia entre los mutantes y Lizabeth que permanecia en una especie de shock.

-No permitiremos que la salves pronto rendiras respeto a Magneto.Èl si serà tu pesadilla.

-Patètico niño,con quièn crees que hablas?-Respondiò el Dios.

El joven de inmediato lanzò fuego hacia el Dios,el cual astutamente esquivò,y creando una especie de campo de energia,parecidos a los de Lizabeth,se envolviò junto a la vampira que aùn estaba inconciente para finalmente teletransportarse.

-Por què se nos escaparon Boreas?-Expresò finalmente Pyro,el chico del fuego,para luego alejarse con Boreas en lo profundo del denso desierto.

* * *

-Alguna novedad?

-Nada señor.

-Esto no me gusta-Expresò Fury

-Si tu hermano nos traiciona..-Comenzò por decir Stark

-FURY!-Se escuchò el gritò desde la otra sala de operaciones

Todos corrieron hasta el lugar para encontrar a un Loki agitado,lleno de arena,junto a una Lizabeth dormida y llena de mordidas en sus brazos,entre otros rasgos de haber sido atacada.

-No despierta-Expresò Loki

Aùn sin soltar a la vampira,el dios se incorporò mientras todos se acercaban de inmediato.

-Quiero al equipo de emergencias aquì-Indicò Fury

-No serà necesario-Interrumpiò Banner

-LLevemosla a la sala de emergencias asi podrè atenderla mejor.

El capitan se acercò a Loki para acerse cargo del cuerpo sin respuesta de Lizabeth,pero Loki esquivando sus intenciones,cargò a la vampira hasta el salòn de emergencias de la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Hermano!,como te encuentras?-Preguntò Thor,mostrando su lado mas maternal.

-Bien-Atinò a decir Loki

-Por què no despierta?-Preguntò mirando a un calmado Banner.

-Creo que Lizabeth fue atacada de una forma brutal esta vez,y al parecer no se alimentò,por lo que recurriò a su sangre.

-Acaso el equipo que tenia para la misiòn no contenia comida?-Interrumpiò Stark

-A Lizabeth se le diò dos bolsas de sangre tipo A+,lo suficiente para tener fuerzas por una noche-Interrumpiò Fury

-Creo que nunca las utilizò.-Contestò el doctor

-A caso el tal Ethan no le preparò su equipo?-Interrumpiò nuevamente Stark

En cuanto el multimillonario terminò el comentario,Loki sobresaltado saliò de la habitaciòn,su hermano por supuesto,lo siguiò.

Los pasillos de la nave eran laberintos,pero Loki supo llegar al objetivo que buscaba.

A lo lejos podia divisarse el cuarto de monitores,aquel cuarto que habia sido testigo de la osadia de Lizabeth al enfrentarlo,para luego alagarlo de alguna forma si se quiere.

Mirando fijamente un monitor y haciendo anotaciones,se encontraba Ethan.

-Tù!-Se escuchaba la voz de Loki desde la entrada del salòn

Ethan ante esto,se sobresaltò,quedando inmòbil frente al furioso Dios.

-Tù ! eres el causante del estado de Lizabeth-Recriminò finalmente.

-Quuee què?-

-Por què no colocaste su alimento junto a tu patètica "carpa"-Dijo Loki sin saber el significado de la palabra "carpa",pero eso no importaba demasiado.

-Si que lo hice!,Agreguè agua y comida desidratada-Respondiò el joven,haciendo que Loki se enfurezca aun mas.

-Y la sangre!.ELLA SE ALIMENTA DE SANGRE!-Dijo furioso mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al joven agente.

-No se de què hablas-Contestò cortante Ethan

-Mentiras!

Thor a todo esto habia entrado detras de su hermano,y Stark lo habia seguido tambièn,por lo que entraron en acciòn justo a tiempo,ya que a Loki no le bastaban los nerviosos argumentos del joven agente.

Cuando finamente sacaron a Loki de alli,Ethan gritò:

-Thor! controla a tu hermano o lo enviarè a la celda de vidrio!.

* * *

-Espero que terminen con sus travesuras.

Lo que nos espera es serio.

-Pero..còmo vamos a lograrlo señor?,por mas que me rehuse a aceptarlo,no podemos hacerlo sin la vampira.

-Oh!Querida Tyra...te preocupas demasiado...,Pronto vendràn a nosotros,se uniràn,y juntos destruiremos su preciado planeta , cuando ya no tengan por què pelear,y su naturaleza,su lado salvaje florezca nuevamente,nuetra oferta serà la ùnica salida.

-Nnnoo no entiendo señor.

-Paciencia mi niña,paciencia.

* * *

-Que es tan gracioso?-Preguntò Loki al ver a su hermano reir frente a èl.

Luego de la discucion con Ethan Loki se encontraba en su habitaciòn,y para desgracia suya,su hermano no lo dejaba solo.

-Es que nunca te habia visto asi-Dijo Thor aun sonriendo

-Asi còmo?-Preguntò Loki algo indiferente

-Respondiendo por alguien,defendiendo a alguien de esa la primera vez que te veo asi-Expresò para luego emitir una carcajada.

-No sè de què hablas-Expresò finalmente el dios de la mentira.

Pero bien sabia que al encontrar a Lizabeth alli,atacada,inconciente,debia defenderla,sin mencionar que su recuperaciòn se debia a que no pudo alimentarse,seguramente por la culpa del tonto agente Ethan.

Las horas pasaron y la noche abrazò a la nave.

El doctor Banner no se separò ni un momento de la vampira,que aun no despertaba y poco a poco comenzaba a preocupar a toda la tripulaciòn.

Los vengadores acordaron descansar por turnos,ya sea para controlar a Loki,averiguar sobre Magneto y los dos hombres que atacaron a Lizabeth,o simplemente para ver el estado de salud de la vampira.

Todos en algun punto de la noche lograron consiliar el sueño,todos excepto uno,que ahora no solo se interrogaba el porquè habia salvado y defendido a una mutante,sino que ahora se preocupaba y esperaba que el doctor Banner pueda hacer que regrese de ese sueño,ese sueño que los separaba,no solo de las respuestas que talvez ella podria brindarle,sino tambièn de esa sensaciòn rara que sentia cuando pensaba en ella.

Luego de recordar la charla de Lizabeth en la sala de monitores nuevamente,Loki se rindiò ante el sueño,y jurò encontrar y asesinar a los que dañaron a Lizabeth.

En la profundidad de la noche,entre su estado de sueño y la realidad,a Loki le pareciò escuchar lo que de a poco reconociò como la voz de Thor.Y a lo lejos esa voz le repetìa algo.  
Poco a poco la voz se hizo mas clara y despertando finalmente para encontrar a su hermano en la habitacion,preguntò:  
-Què demonios?!  
-Loki!Despertò!,Lizabeth despertò!-Expresò el alegre Thor.

Todos los vengadores poco a poco fueron enterandose y a medida que la noticia era oìda,uno a uno se presentaron en la sala de emergencias.  
Loki con una sensaciòn extraña en su pecho,ansiedad talvez,se hizo presente en la sala.

-Lizabeth...

* * *

HOLA!Antes que nada gracias LouiseLV por tu mensaje! me tentè mucho! decime cuando es tu cumple no se si es 5 dias antes o despues que el mio! xDDD Gracias de todo corazon :)

En fin...

Ethan,que onda con la sangre de Liz?te la tomaste vos? :O

Loki admitile a tu hermano que sentis mariposas(?)

Thor sos un tierno! jaajaj

saludosssssss


	13. Hormiga

cap.13: Hormiga

* * *

-Lizabeth...

Su voz se habia disparado proyectando asi una ola de desesperaciòn,la cual no importò ocultar.

La habitaciòn era como la de otro cualquier hospital,llena de aparatos mèdicos por doquier,mèdicos entrando y saliendo de la habitaciòn.

Pero lo que de inmediato inquietò al dios de la mentira no fue la alegrìa que su hermano particularmente irradiaba en ese momento,sino el estado de la vampira.

Se podia observar a una Lizabeth agotada,deshidratada y llena de marcas en sus brazos,que habian sido realizadas producto de la estupidez de Ethan.

Loki frunciò el ceño al nombrar mentalmente al joven agente.

Siguiò con la mirada los brazos de la vampira hasta descubrir que los mismos se encontraban atados a la altura de la las muñecas, testigo de esto y notando que no era el ùnico que habia descubierto dicho amarre hacia Lizabeth,Loki no tardò en hablar.

-Por què està amarrada?-Exigiò a un mèdico de S.H.I.E.L.D

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala,a lo lejos quedaban las alegòricas risas de Thor y Natasha,que ahora concentraban sus miradas en el dios.

-Es por seguridad-Interrumpiò el doctor Banner que hacia una entrada triunfal a la par de Fury

-Seguridad?,seguridad para quièn?-Respondiò Loki aùn contemplando los brazos de la vampira.

-No se ha alimentado,es portadora de un gran poder,no queremos que nos ataque asi por que sì-Explicò el doctor.

-Y como es tan poderosa prefieren amarrarla,aùn estando dèbil?,no suena lògico-Contestò el dios.

Y dirigiendose a una Lizabeth algo "dormida" aùn,Loki recorriò con la mirada sus brazos, y tomando uno de ellos,se decidiò a liberarla.

En cuanto hubo efectuado dicha acciòn,un escandaloso "Detente!"se hizo escuchar en la sala.

Loki que aun sostenia el brazo izquierdo de Lizabeth,se girò en si en cuanto escuchò al director advertirle,y mientras se disponia a responderle con sus elocuentes argumentos,Lizabeth logrò liberar su brazo derecho para luego tomar la mano de Loki a modo tal que el dios aleje todo contacto.

Mientras Lizabeth accionaba este hostil movimiento se dispusò a decir:

-Alèjate Asgardiano!

Por lo que Loki la soltò de inmediato alejando todo su ser de la cercana cama donde yacia la vampira.

Un confundido Banner miraba a Lizabeth,la cual observaba a todos los presentes alli.

Su aspecto no era el mas formal en esos momentos,no solo estaba herida,sino que debido a su falta de alimentacion no podia sanar ràpidamente,sin mencionar que podia sentir como su poder interior la obligaba a accionar en busca de comida.

Al notar la violenta reacciòn de Lizabeth para con Loki,Fury con un movimiento de manos indicò que se la vuelva a atar.

Por lo que la vampira comenzò a reir al mismo tiempo que decia:

-Creen que con unas cintas pueden detenerme?-Y continuò riendo-Nadie puede! yo decido cuando parar.-Dijo finalmente mientras observaba a los médicos que en un principio se habian dirigido hacia ella para efectuar las òrdenes de Fury.

-No solo eres un peligro para ti,sino para nosotros-Indicò Fury

-Entonces matame!-Dijo Lizabeth aùn riendo

El director miraba a los vengadores,y èstos le devolvian la mirada,atònitos,ya que no sabian què hacer, se encontraban con un peligro abordo,pero tambièn la necesitaban.

Luego de reir,Lizabeth padeciò pensativa unos segundos,al entender que era un peligro,y que no sabia cuanto màs podria resistir su hambre dijo:

-Teletranspòrtame a algun lugar lejos de aqui Loki-Dijo dirigiendose al dios que aùn la miraba resentido.

-No sè cuanto tiempo resistirè mis ganas de devoràrmelos a todos-Riò nuevamente-Pero no quiero hacerlo,no quiero probar sangre verde hoy-Dijo mirando al doctor Banner.

-No podemos darle sangre de las reservas mèdicas?-Interrumpiò Romanoff

-Hemos gastado en vano litros intentando hacer tranfuciones,intentamos hacer que Lizabeth las beba como un suero mientras aun dormia,solo nos queda para la tripulaciòn,en caso de emergencia.-Respondiò un mèdico de la nave.

Por lo que Fury se encontraba en una encrucijada,debia decidir en mantener a Lizabeth en la nave y morir seguramente en sus manos por culpa de su natural sed,o podia ordenar a su no muy querido Dios del engaño para que transportase a la vampira a un lugar para que finalmente muera o peor sea atacada por Magneto,o quizàs se salve y junto a Loki formen una alianza con el manìatico mutante.

Todas estas hipòtesis atacaban su mente,mientras que las miradas del equipo mèdico,los vengadores y en especial la de Loki y Lizabeth,penetraban aun mas su ser.

-Loki,acompañame afuera un momento- indicò finalmente

Mientras todo el mundo observaba a Lizabeth,un indiferente Loki siguiò al director.

-Puedes hacer que Lizabeth se mantenga en un lugar por tiempo indefinido?-Preguntò Fury

-Puedo trasladarla al lugar que usted ordene ,es obvio que es lo que quiere que haga-Recriminò el dios.

-No me entendiste bien-Dijo Fury

-Ademas de seguir a alguien,puedes mantener a alguien dentro de un lugar,con magia?

Loki sospechò hacia donde se dirigia la idea de Fury.

-Cuenteme su plan-Indicò el dios.

-Quiero mantener a Lizabeth a bordo,si la dejamos en la tierra puede que Magneto aproveche el dèbil estado de la mujer para atacarla y probablemente seriamos su primer blanco.

-Entonces?

-Entonces,quiero que permanezca en un lugar de la nave,custodiada por ti.

-Por mi?

-Es obvio que las ovejas negras se juntan,y si Lizabeth tiene un posible intento de fuga,tù eres el ùnico que puede rastrearla,recuerdas?

Loki sonriò de inmediato

-Debo admitir que sus planes siempre hacen mèrito para el desastre.

-Olvida usted una pieza fundamental de su glorioso plan-Dijo Loki interesante

-Quièn alimentarà a la bestia?,mm talvez podamos entregar a ese tonto agente Ethan,ya que parte de esta situacion se debe a su falta de...

-Suficiente!-Lo interrumpiò el director.

-Cuidaras a la vampira y si pierde el control,la controlas,es una orden-Indicò finalmente Fury

Loki frunciò el ceño y con un andar malhumorado esperò a que nuevamente el director le diera òrdenes.

Unas horas mas tarde cuando Lizabeth encontrò el sueño de nuevo,talvez producto de su obligada dieta,Fury se dispuso a llevar a cabo el traslado de la vampira.

Cuando fueron por la dormida Lizabeth,esta vez el capitan se encargò de su cuerpo,y antes de que un molesto Loki pudiera demostrar su disconformidad con la idea,Stark apareciò en escena para susurrar en el oìdo del dios:-"Tranquilo niño,no es su tipo".

El grupo se dirigia hacia un lugar,el cual,Loki nuevamente reconociò.

-Te resulta familiar hormiga?-Dijo Fury dirigiendose al dios,al mismo tiempo que señalaba idolatrando la prisiòn de vidrio.

Loki no emitiò sonido alguno.

La mirada de Thor se entristeciò al recordar que su hermano habia sido apresado alli,vìctima del ego que sentia.

Pero la celda no se parecia en nada a como Loki la recordaba,por empezar esta "nueva version" contaba con una cama y una mesita auxiliar,y ahora era mas pequeña.

Luego de haber depositado a Lizabeth dentro,la vampira continuò dormida,como si nunca se enterase de lo que ocurria a su alrededor, fuera de la celda sin embargo se encontraba ahora un autoriatio Fury que mostrando una silla bastante incòmoda,indicaba al dios que comenzara a llevar a cabo el plan,el de "cuidar y controlar".

Maldiciendo en asgardiano,Loki no tuvo otra opciòn.

Y asi fue como el dios del engaño se dispuso a controlar a esa extraña mutante,la cual lo habia obligado a seguir,indirectamente,òrdenes de Fury.

Loki rio para si luego de obsevar a Lizabeth,para finalmente expresar:

-Recupèrate hormiga cannibal.

* * *

Bueno...

Odio a Ethan(? xDDD

Fury tomate un calmante,Loki se encarga de cuidar a la niña(?

Liz tiene un hambreeee

Saludoss


	14. Sangre

Bueno antes que nada gracias a los que leen porque..sè que leen! muajaja(?) aunque no dejen comentarios,ni crìticas,ni insultos(? yo los quiero igual :F jjaja enserio soy feliz con el simple hecho de saber que lo leen :)

Gracias LouiseLV por ser mi lectora fiel :)

Legales:MARVEL es dueño de los personajes mencionados exceptuando Lizabeth y el fuckin Ethan.

* * *

Cap.14: Sangre

-Vengadores...Me temo que debemos actuar pronto...

-La escuela del profesor xavier ,ha sido atacada nuevamente-La voz preocupada de Fury resonò por la sala principal.

-Los secuaces de Magneto han secuestrado a varios mutantes,algunos jovenes,niños. Està buscando una guerra y pretende lograrla con el poder de inocentes.

Los vengadores no emitian sonido alguno,ya era grave todo el asunto "Lizabeth",ahora debian preocuparse por otros problemas ademas de la vampira.

-Què propone director?-La voz del capitàn cortò con tanto silencio

-Ayudar a Charles a recuperar esos niños-Indicò Fury

-No seria arriesgado?,es decir,estamos listos realmente para un enfrentamiento con Magneto?-Preguntò Natasha

-Son solo niños!-Exclamò Thor al ver a la viuda negra dudar ante semejante situacion

-Debemos rescatarlos!

-El rubio tiene razòn-Exclamò Stark-Creo que es hora que ese tal Magneto pruebe nuestro poder!-Dijo Tony poniendo ènfasis en la palabra "poder".

Las horas transcurrieron en la sala de operaciones,todo el equipo se concentrò en idear planes,y ràpido,ya que no podian perder tiempo. Era ovbio que el poder de Lizabeth no era lo ùnico que Magneto perseguia,ahora habia atacado a otros mutantes,talvez mas peligrosos que la vampira,nadie podia saberlo.

Finalmente se decidiò que en conjunto con unos mutantes amigos del profesor ,los vengadores intentarian rastrear y rescatar a los niños.

-Què pasarà con Loki?,No nos ayudarà?-Preguntò Thor

-Le encomendè el cuidado de Lizabeth,procuren volver sanos y salvos-Dijo Fury y luego de unas ùltimas indicaciones,una nave paralela despegò de S.H.I.E.L.D para finalmente dirigirse a su nueva mision.

Sentìa frìo, y hambre,su respiraciòn era lenta y su estòmago le recriminaba el estar vacio.

Sus labios...secos, sentia un particular dolor de cabeza y sostenia una gran lucha interna que consistia en abrir o no sus ojos.

Tomando su cabeza por ambos lados y refregando suavemente sus cienes,Lizabeth abriò finalmente sus ojos,se sorprendiò al encontrar un techo de cristal,el cual atravez de su transparencia dejaba ver parte del caparazòn, de lo que dedujo al instante, era el techo de la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D. Al notar que no estaba en esa habitacion de enfermeria que horas atras se encontraba,se dispuso a bajar la mirada del techo,recorriendo ese cristal,para finalmente encontrarse encerrada por el mismo.

Fue entonces cuando,como pudo,lentamente Lizabeth se sentò sobre esa cama,sus brazos,ahora se encontraban sueltos.

Poco durò la inspecciòn de sus muñecas ya que fue interrumpida.

-Pensè que no despertarias jamas.

Lizabeth se soprendiò ,estaba tan concentrada en sus manos,que no se percatò de la presencia de Loki.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas sentado alli-Preguntò Lizabeth,al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus ideas.

-Mucho tiempo..suficiente como para estudiar a un vampiro-Respondiò el dios.

-Ah..Y..supongo que el suficiente como para detenerme en un "posible escape" tambièn-Interrogò la vampira mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama para quedar finalmente enfrente de Loki.

Sonriendo sìnicamente Loki contestò:

-Puedo dejar que lo intentes,pero me temo que te atraparè y matarè si es necesario.

-hahaha,mientes-Dijo la vampira.,Y hacercandose al vidrio,para quedar a la altura de Loki,el cual aùn permanecia en la silla,Lizabeth dijo:-Solo puedes alcanzarme,pero no puedes asesinarme,nadie puede.

La sed se hizo presente en la mujer,la cual hacia un esfuerzo importante para no salirse de alli y atacar a la yugular del monarca,sabia que tampoco seria tan facil,Loki le daria pelea de seguro,sin mencionar que en la mente de la vampira Loki no era para nada un enemigo.

Loki al notar la mirada perdida de Lizabeth,dedujo que estaria examinando posibles escapes,pero se imaginaba que la vampira se daria cuenta de que el dios del engaño no la dejaria escapar.

-Tengo algo para ti Lizabeth-Dijo Loki con un tono de amabilidad fingido

Lizabeth que habia regresado al borde de la cama,lo observò pronunciar su nombre.

-Amenazè al inùtil de Ethan,seguramente ya se lo ha informado a Fury,por eso debes apurarte-Dijo Loki y de entre sus ropas sacò dos bolsas de sangre,las cuales depositò en el piso de la celda de Lizabeth con ayuda de su magia el dios habia traspasado su mano con dicha comida para entregarsela a la vampira.

Lizabeth mirò al dios el cual la observaba esperando reaccion alguna,amaba cuando en Asgard algùn plebeyo admiraba sus hechizos,por supuesto eran pocos ya que la mayoria perseguia a Thor.

Lizabeth se dispuso a bajar desde la cama hasta donde las bolsas se encontraban para luego decir:

-Asi que me trajiste sangre?

Loki que aùn mantenia su mirada sobre la mujer a la espera de un halago,se sorprendiò ante la reacciòn de la mujer...

-jajajajaaj,me trajiste sangre y amenazaste a Ethan?

-Serà mejor que la bebas pronto,como te mencionè antes,Fury puede que ya lo sepa y venga a reclamarla.

-No seas tan iluso Loki!-Dijo la vampira con un tono totalmente agresivo

El dios del engaño se sentia confudido ante tal cambio de ànimo en aquella mujer,simplemente la contemplaba mientras ella hablaba.

-Fury nos teme a ambos,que acaso no lo ves?,somos los dos mas poderosos de toda la nave y nos ponen uno contra otro,a la espera del primer movimiento...

Gracias por el regalo pero sòlo bebo sangre fresca,no empaquetada-Dijo finalmente la vampira,mientras arrojaba las bolsas lejos dentro de la celda.

-Ni aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte beberia sangre empaquetada,ya que eso me mataria mas ràpido.

-Entonces puedes morir?Dijo Loki,el cual seguia atento a cada movimiento de Lizabeth

-Como mencionè en la sala de emergencias...nadie puede detenerme,solo decido cuando parar o morir.

-Pero si te dejo alli sin ninguna persona para que puedas atacar y por ende alimentarte...moriras,y no porque tù lo decidas,sino porque asì lo dispondrìa yo-Expresò el dios haciendo honor a su apodo"lengua de plata".

Lizabeth dibujò una media sonrisa ante la respuesta de su "vigilador" y respondiò:

-Bien dicho.

-Asi que amenazaste a Ethan?.Me hubiese gustado verlo-Exclamò la mujer tratando de cambiar el tema de conversacion

-Nunca conocì a una criatura tan inùtil como ese midgardiano,si se atreve a dirigirme la palabra nuevamente...

-Què?.què le haras?-Interrumpiò ansiosa Lizabeth

-Te lo dejarè de plato principal-Contesto Loki mientras en su boca se formaba una media sonrisa.

Lizabeth moria de hambre,pero la charla con Loki la distraìa,nunca habia conocido a un ser tan magnifico como èl,la ùnica persona egocentrica que conocia era ella,y dudaba de la existencia de alguien que la igualara,ese pensamiento la hacia sonreir mentalmente.

Loki nunca habia conocido a una mujer asi,Sigyn ,lo mas cercano a una amiga, era una guerrera nata,pero Lizabeth era mentalmente màs àgil,era el tipo de mujer que ataca con las palabras,no con los puños,y eso lo fascinaba,encontrò que cuidar de aquella vampira seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras las cosas no se salgan de control.

-Creo que deberias regresarlas-Dijo Lizabeth con una sonrisa pìcara

-Disculpa?-Exclamò Loki aun sumergido en sus pensamientos

-La sangre,deberias regresarla,ya sabes,tu "nunca lo amenazaste",de hecho "yo no bebì ninguna sangre","seguramente si revisa el banco de sangre de la nave,se darà cuenta que su agente es un mentiroso"-Exclamò la mujer haciendo referencia a las distintas respuestas que podrian darle a Fury si encontraba la sangre nuevamente en su sitio.

Loki sonriò ante el plan de aquella mujer.

-Ethan ha sido un maldito,y no se por què,creo que deberiamos darle su merecido-Dijo aun sonriendo la vampira.

-Eres malvada-Dijo Loki al mismo tiempo que sonreia , por primera vez Lizabeth apreciaba una sonrisa autèntica por parte del dios del engaño.

-Como sè que no intentaràs escapar mientras devuelvo la sangre?Indagò el dios

-Te doy mi palabra,ademas si escapo sabras encontrarme-Dijo finalmente la mujer.

Y aun sonriendo Loki se teletransportò para llevar a cabo la travesura,mientras que Lizabeth se recostaba sonriente,esperando a que su vigilador regresara.

* * *

Si fue cortito el cap lo se...pero...

Awwwwwww haciendo travesuras juntos! :P

En tu cara Ethan en tu cara!(?

Asi que Lizabeth tiene gustos exquisitos(? y Loki anda robando y amenzando xD

Pobre Loki no pudo complacerla,le traerà a Ethan (? :O

O talvez,se ofrecerà el como plato principal(? jaja

Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo*musica promocional*(necesito amigos u.u)

Bueno gente espero sus comments,criticas,ideas(todo se acepta :D)

Besos


	15. Yo me encargarè

Hola! Antes que nada PERDÒN por la demora,es que estuve engripada u_u no tenia ganas ni de vivir jajaja,lo bueno es que tuve fiebre y delirè como una loca,lo cual me diò muuuchas ideas para esta historia xDDDD

Mil gracias a mi fiel LouiseLV

Y gracias a los que comentaron :)

un besote...

* * *

Cap15:"Yo me encargarè"

Caminaba tranquilo,sus pasos iban al ritmo con sus pensamientos.

-Patètico Ethan-Exclamò mentalmente.

Una sonrisa se marcò en su rostro al recordar el plan que Lizabeth habia sugerido.

Faltaban atravesar solo dos sectores de S.H.I.E.L.D para llegar finalmente al Banco de Sangre de la enfermeria de la nave,cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de Fury con un alterado Ethan,pronto estarian alcanzàndolo.

Se dirigiò ràpidamente entonces,tomando atajos y utilizando la teletransportacion de vez en cuando,para finalmente llegar a la parte de "sangre para tranfusiones".

-Què fàcil es esto-Pensò para si luego de leer el letrero que le indicaba donde guardar la sangre rechazada por la vampira. Sin perder mas tiempo,las guardò.

Por un momento la idea le supo a "problemas",pero luego de meditarlo un poco mas,se decidiò finalmente,despues de todo queria conversar mas con la vampira y ver a un Ethan humillado le resultaba divertido,por lo que con ayuda de su magia,llegò a cabo un viejo conjuro el cual lo volveria invisible por algunos momentos.

-Señor,comprùebelo usted mismo.

-Ethan,en serio te creo,de todas formas le llevarè a Lizabeth algunas bolsas mas-Respondiò la voz de Fury.

-Pero señor!,estoy seguro de que esa vampira y el asgardiano han robado lo suficiente!,ademas estàn planeando algo lo se!no le preocupa que puedan atacarnos?

-Suficiente agente.

Fury algo aturdido por los argumentos del joven,intentò hacer de cuenta que no escuchò su ùltimo comentario, seguro que Lizabeth solo actuaba asi porque su naturaleza se lo dictaba,es mas,sentia làstima por esa joven,y en cuanto a Loki,confiaba en que el dios buscaba redimirse y que no los sus pensamientos depositaban mucha confianza y fè,cosa que Ethan no entenderia.

-En serio cual es tu problema?-Preguntò Fury al mismo tiempo que abria una especia de heladera gigante donde todas las bolsas de sangre colgaban semi congeladas.

-Segùn el parte proporcionado por la computadora del banco de sangre,no se ha retirado ninguna bolsa,y de hecho figuran las cantidades que aqui hay..dos,cuatro,seis,ocho,diez ...

-Pee peero..

-veinticuatro,veintiseis...-Continuò Fury.

-Treinta.

-Treinta bolsas de sangre tipo A+,ni una mas ni una menos-Terminò por decir el director mientras miraba la cara perdida de Ethan.

Loki invisible,contenia un ataque de risa.

-No puede ser!,yo mismo las contè,habia veintiocho!-Recriminò el joven.

-Suficiente,no tengo tiempo para estas travesuras,madura ya!.Las bolsas estàn y si asi hubiesen desaparecido,no es tu problema!.

-Ahora bien sacarè DOOOSS BOOOLSAAAASSS-Dijo Fury con tono burlòn

-Estoy seguro de que habia dos bolsas menos,y apuesto a que fue ese Loki.-Terminò por decir el joven y siguiò a Fury a travez del corredor.

Loki invisible aun,contenia la risa al ver que efectivamente Ethan no se habia salido con la suya. Pensó que debia llegar antes que Fury,debia contarle a Lizabeth.

Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Cuando acordò con Loki vengarse de Ethan,no pensò que tardaria tanto,y aun peor,no pensò que su sed la vuelva tan loca.

Ya no aguantaba mas,su cuerpo le pedia sangre.

Retorciendose en la cama,rogaba que Loki vuelva, que regresara y mediante alguna conversaciòn elocuente,el dios la distraiga para asi no devorar a toda la tripulaciòn.

Pero por mas que luchase el poder que incitaba a la vampira a matar crecia minuto a minuto.

Sin rastros de Loki,pensò que si mordia sus lastimados brazos,talvez se debilitaria aun mas,y asi su poder disminuiria un poco.

Sin perder mas tiempo se dispuso a morder lo que parecia su muñeca,y poco a poco extrajo unas pocas lineas de sangre.

-Deberias haber visto su cara!-Una voz que conocia interrumpiò su acto.

La vampira al escuchar su voz levantò la vista aliviada,pero no se detuvo.

Loki,observando toda la situaciòn,no supo que ò una punzada en su pecho,pero nadie lo habia atacado,y luego por un instante un sentimiento que pudo advertir como "làstima",se hizo presente en su ser.

Lizabeth que aùn lo miraba sin quitar sus labios de su muñeca,decidiò detenerse un momento , limpiò la sangre de sus labios con su lengua,hàbito que la hacia ver sexy y por momentos vulgar.

El silencio abrazò a ambos,ninguno articulò palabra alguna,solo habia lugar para las miradas de ambos.

Loki que habia encontrado particularmente"interesante" el hàbito de la vampira en cuanto a sus labios,buscaba que decir frente a tal situacion,que lo habia tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando decidiò decir algo la vampira como si quisiera ignorarlo,se dedicò a morder su otro brazo con tal desesperaciòn que el dios que la miraba atravez del cristal de la celda,diò un paso atràs.

Las miradas seguian presentes,pero la de Loki ahora contenia algo de preocupaciòn.

-Detente-Dijo el dios

-Te estàs haciendo daño,y tus heridas no pueden sanar.

La vampira se sorprendiò por el comentario del dios,pero estaba tan preocupada en saciar su sed,que lo ùnico que hizo fue bajar su mirada,gesto enfureciò a Loki,odiaba que lo ignoren.

Elevando su puño derecho contra el cristal,Loki golpeò la celda esperando que la vampira le hiciera caso a sus òrdenes,pero Lizabeth lo ignoraba.

-Què sucede aqui?-Interrumpiò Fury con su ahora sombra Ethan.

El director se acercó al cristal para presenciar la escena por la que Loki se mostraba irritado.

-Seguramente la sangre que robò le hizo mal y ahora quiere sacarsela de ella-Expresò un odioso Ethan.

El comentario del joven agente hizo que Loki frunciera el ceño y sacara lo peor de su ser,Fury que notò el cambio repentino del dios,atinò a frenarlo depositando una mano en su peño a modo de alto.

-Lizabeth,no tienes que hacer esto,aqui tengo sangre para ti-Dijo Fury y mostrando las dichosas bolsas de sangre intentò que la vampira le preste atencion.

Lizabeth se detuvo a esto se robò la mirada de los tres hombres que la contemplaban algo horrorizados del otro lado del cristal. Fury sonriò victorioso, pensaron que la vampira estaba dispuesta a aceptar la sangre,pero Lizabeth no se habia detenido por el director y su oferta.

Sin perder mas tiempo,como pudo se sentò en la cama ràpidamente,y flexionando una de sus rodillas para simisma,de dispuso a morderla para luego succionar cuanta sangre pudiera sacar de alli.

-Es una loca-Dijo Ethan

-CALLATE!-Gritò Fury

-No bebe sangre embasada,solo sangre fresca-Dijo Loki dirigiendose al director que frotaba su calva cabeza mientras miraba desconcertado a Lizabeth.

-Entonces consìguele sangre fresca-Expresò Fury enojado.

El director no quitaba los ojos de esa joven que arrasaba con su propio cuerpo en la desesperacion de alimentarse , podria haber escapado y atacado a cualquiera pero preferia morir antes que lastimar a alguien.

Entonces el dios mirò a Fury y depositando una mano en el hombro del director, finamente dijo:

-Yo me encargarè de Lizabeth.

Fury asintiò con la cabeza,sabia a què se referia,no solo debia perseguirla si escapaba,sino que debia cuidarla y debido a la situacion...tambièn alimentarla.

-Ya sabes que hacer,si se sale de control...

-La controlo-Lo interrumpiò Loki.

-Vamonos-Indicò Fury a Ethan que no entendia a què se referia Loki

-Pero no va a hacer algo!,esa vampira nos matarà!-Recriminò el agente.

-VUELVE A TUS TAREAS,ES UNA ORDEN!-Ordenò Fury y luego ambos se retiraron del sector.

Loki que aun reìa por como Fury habia "retado" a Ethan,ahora debia preocuparse por otra cosa.

Sin perder tiempo se teletransportò dentro de la celda de cristal,movimiento que hizo que Lizabeth reaccionara finalmente y se alejara como pueda , pero la joven estaba tan dèbil que apenas pudo moverse escasos centimetros en la cama en la que se encontraba.

-No temas Liz-Dijo Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te harè daño,no mas del que tu te has hecho.

Lizabeth veia como el dios se acercaba a ella. Pero estaba tan adolorida que no podia hacer mas que perderse en los ojos de Loki.

Finalmente Loki se sentò a su lado en la pequeña cama.

Acariciò una mejilla de la vampira,quitando unas gotas de sangre que alli se encontraban.

Este gesto sorprendiò a la joven. Su tacto era suave y su temperatura..agradable,tan fria como ella.

Los ojos avellana se clavaron en el dios que ahora se encontraba a su lado y sin saber què era lo que se proponia Lizabeth atinò a hablar pero Loki con uno de sus dedos la callò de inmediato.

-Shh...no digas nada Liz...-

-Ahora ten.-Dijo Loki acercando su muñeca a la joven.

-Alimentate.

Lizabeth se encontraba sorprendida por las palabras del dios,èl le estaba ofreciendo su sangre.

-Si bebo,sabrè mas de ti-Dijo la vampira al mismo tiempo que tomaba con ambas manos el brazo de Loki.

-Excelente-Expresò el dios.

Al ver que Loki aprobò su comentario,la vampira sin perder mas tiempo,mordiò la muñeca del dios y succionò delicadamente la sangre del asgardiano.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN

OH MY GODDDDDD XDDD

Y asi es como se hizo "only lovers left alive"(?) jajaja

nah pero WTF osea Loki haciendo algo "bueno" por alguien? la fiebre me pegò fuerte ¬¬ jaja

Y LO QUE VIENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

mañana serà otro dia LO PROMETO :)

Ethan...te voy a borrar de mi historia si seguis molestando(?)metete en tus asuntos,habia 30 bolsas tontin :)

besos a todos...


	16. Azul

Hola!

Gracias Guest,KariDz por los coments!

A leer!

* * *

Su sabor era algo nuevo en sus labios,esa sangre era.. dulce . Recordó su breve charla con Loki,y nuevamente el sabor del dios se hizo presente en su mente.

Se encontraba tendida sobre la cama y poco a poco abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sus muñecas se encontraban bien,pues,no sintió molestia alguna cuando se inclinó sobre la cama para sentarse.

Saboreando aùn sus labios,se encontró finalmente con el rostro de Loki , el cual estaba sentado,pero esta vez dentro de la celda. Permaneció inmóvil ante los torpes movimientos de la dormida Lizabeth, que ahora lo observaba al tiempo que disfrutaba con su lengua unas escasas gotas de sangre que habían quedado perdidas en sus labios.

-Cómo te sientes Liz?-Interrogó el dios.

La vampira algo torpe aùn,sintiò un leve hormigueo al escuchar a Loki pronunciar lo que se habia convertido en su apodo.

-Bien,gracias Loki.

-Còmo se encuentra tu brazo?-Interrogò Lizabeth

-Excelente-Contestò Loki esbozando una sonrisa

Lizabeth le devolviò la sonrisa.

Se sentia avergonzada por lo ocurrido , se suponia que era la mutante mas peligrosa,pero aùn asi,podia morir.Y el que evitò que esto ocurriera era el dios del engaño , asi que un simple gracias era muy poco.

-Asi que...-Tratò de buscar un tema de conversaciòn.

-No te muevas-Adivirtiò el dios.

Lizabeth se inmovilizò en la cama,mirando asombrada al dios.

-Quuuee que ocurre?-Preguntò confundida

-Se supone que debo controlarte y al parecer alimentarte...

El cambio de ànimo confundia mas a la vampira.

-Es por eso que prefiero que estès quieta,allì en tus aposentos.-Expresò finalmente Loki,con una mirada fria que penetraba enèrgicamente los ojos avellana de aquella joven.

-Pee..pero-Tartamudeò Lizabeth

-No puedes obligarme Loki!,te agradezco que me hallas salvado,pero..

Y levantandose ràpidamente de su asiento,Loki se dirigiò hacia Lizabeth que aùn intentaba argumentar,para luego tomarla por los brazos.

La vampira nuevamente se congelò,no entendia por què Loki actuaba asi.

-Cuàl es tu problema?-Indagò alterada.

Loki que aùn la sostenia por los brazos,se diò cuenta y la soltò de inmediato,quedando frente a Lizabeth.

Eran casi de la misma altura,Loki le ganaba por media cabeza,pero ambos,juntos,de seguro intimidarian a cualquier enemigo.

-Debes quedarte cerca,donde pueda vigilarte-Expresò finalmente el dios.

-Si tienes hambre,yo te alimentarè.Pero,debes obedecerme . No puedes perder el control.

Definitivamente la vampira se encotraba desconcertada , Loki , dios del engaño,pretendia mantener bajo su dominio a Lizabeth la gran vampira,y eso,eso no sucederia.

-Quièn te crees?,seràs un dios pero a mi no me asustas , me salvaste la vida y te lo agradezco pero no me dominaras-Expresò la vampira.

Sin notarlo mientras Lizabeth le demostraba lo molesta que estaba con la sugerencia de Loki,èsta fue cambiando su humor , elevando su voz , y no solo eso,sino que su tono de piel pasò de ser una palidez mortuoria a un tono azul.

Loki sorprendido la observò sin articular palabra alguna.

-No vas a contestarme?eh? diooss del engaño? y por què me miras asi?

Loki tomò ambas manos de Lizabeth energicamente a modo que ella las vea.

-Còmo es que lo haces?-Preguntò el dios confundido

Lizabeth que apenas se habia percatado de su pigmentaciòn...

-Tu sangre,tu sangre està en mi , tus poderes,tu magia,tu pasado,tu ser...està en mi.

Loki acariciaba e inspeccionaba fascinado las manos de la vampira,gesto que sorprendiò nuevamente a la joven.

-Por cuanto tiempo puedes hacerlo?-Preguntò Loki

-No lo sè.A veces tomo los poderes de otros momentaneamente , a veces depende de cuanta sangre bebo.

-Bueno,bebiste mucha y cuando te saciaste caiste dormida-Dijo Loki con tono burlòn.

-Asi que no solo estoy apresada sino que tambien estoy azul-Lizabeth al notar el cambio de humor nuevamente en el dios,intentò mantener las aguas calmadas.

Decidiò sentarse en la cama,siguiendo finalmente las òrdenes de Loki . Pensò que se dejaria llevar,despues de todo Fury no tardaria en aparecer y seguramente la sacarian de alli , sin mencionar que al beber la sangre de Loki pudo ver y aprender mas del dios,por lo que queria indagarlo mas,y de nada servia una mala relaciòn.

Loki al ver que Lizabeth finalmente lo obedeciò,regresò satisfecho a su silla,la cual acercò al borde de la cama de la vampira antes de sentarse.

-No irè a ningun lugar -Expresò finalmente la vampira ante el acto del dios.

Loki sonriò.

El silencio nuevamente invadiò la celda , la joven acomodò su cabello como pudo y se dispuso a acomodar las cobijas de la cama,para luego cubrirse las piernas,quedando sentada de frente a Loki que no apartaba la mirada de la ahora momentaneamente azul Lizabeth.

-Ethan cree que planeamos algo-Dijo finalmente Loki

-hahahah,en serio?-Sonriò azul la vampira

Loki dibujò una sonrisa.

-Cree que estas loca y que planeamos algo encontra de Fury-Dijo nuevamente el dios

-Estoy acostumbrada a los prejuicios-,en cuanto a complotar encontra de S.H.I.E.L.D...no està en mi lista de "cosas aburridas para hacer".

-hahahah,eres rara Liz.

-Usted tambien majestad-Dijo Lizabeth haciendo reverencia con la cabeza.

Loki frunciò el ceño.

-Hace mucho que no escucho esa palabra-Dijo finalmente mientras su sonrisa se desvanecia poco a poco.

-Deberian respetar mas a los legìtimos monarcas.-Expresò la mujer tratando de hallar una sonrisa en Loki.

-haha,crees en eso? o lo dices porque viste mi pasado?

-Lo creo , y he visto tu pasado en otras personas.

-En serio?-La mirada de Loki volvia a encender esa chispa de curiosidad.

-En mi-Dijo finalmente la vampira.Y sonriendole al dios que ahora la protegia,notò que sus manos iban tomando nuevamente su color natural.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ante tal cambio.

-Còmo es Asgard Loki?

-Acaso no lo has visto cuando bebiste mi sangre?

-Sòlo te veia a ti,en distintas situaciones . Vì recuerdos , creo recordar un palacio,pero como es?

Loki ante tanta curiosidad,por parte de la vampira, sonriò importante, para luego detallarle el palacio a Lizabeth.

La vampira quedò fascinada por las descripciones que Loki hacia de Asgard,de sus campos,de su gente,y por supuesto no pudo evitar contar varias anècdotas vividas alli.

Luego de escuchar a Loki hablar asi,Lizabeth tenia en otro concepto del dios.

Pensaba que talvez no era taaan malo como decian que era . Pudo haberla dejado morir alli,pero la salvò, y cuanto mas hablaba con èl,mas segura estaba de que ese dolor con el que Loki cargaba se le hacia familiar.

-Crees que pueda visitar Asgard algun dia?Dijo bromista Lizabeth

-No lo sè,solo los inmortales pueden vivir alli , segun Barton eres un 80% inmortal,pero lo dudo.

-No seas engreìdo Loki , puedo vivir por siempre,si tengo sangre a mi alcanze.

-Entonces dudo que puedas visitar Asgard , pero las celdas allì son còmodas,verè que puedo hacer-Dijo riendo Loki

Definitivamente le agradaba la compañia de Lizabeth,el modo en que habia obedecido lo hacia sentir mas poderoso aùn,pero no la subestimaba,sabia que la vampira era inteligente.

Sin embargo,nunca habia disfrutado de una platica tanto como con Lizabeth,y haria todo lo posible para que todo siga asi,bajo su control.

* * *

Awwww es un tiernoo!

Aqui como prometi el cap 16 :) (16 capitulos!eaeaeaeaa(?

Bueno a los 20 fiesta(?)

En fin ETHAN NO APARECIÒ la la lalala lala(?

En el proximo cap sabremos de la vida del resto de los vengadores :) no se preocupen que estan bien jaja.

Bueno espero les guste este cap,a mi particularmente me encantò xD

Espero sus coments,sugerencias,criticas,besos,abrazos,regalos (?

Saludos,besos y abrazos(estoy re amorosa lo se :O)

Atte.: Minerva..


	17. Sed

Hola! Còmo andan? aca bien con frio :O perdòn por el retraso u.u

Gracias LouiseLV por estar firme :)

Gracias a KariDZ y Ana Hinojosa por sus coments! se agradecen de todo corazòn :)

Ahora si...disfruten :)

* * *

Cuando la nave llegò finalmente a la escuela del Profesor Xavier,aguardaban dos misteriosas mujeres.

-Natasha!-Exclamò una morena con el cabello completamente blanco.

-Tormenta!-Respondiò la viuda negra.-Ah pasado tanto tiempo!

Luego de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes,Tormenta dirigiò a los vengadores por los destrozados pasillos del establecimiento a medida que daba una vaga explicacòn de lo ocurrido.

-Parte de los profesores estaban durmiendo cuando la escuela fue atacada , hubo muchas bajas-Explicò la mujer con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Otros nos encontrabamos investigando en las afueras de la ciudad,debido a unos recientes ataques.

-No deben preocuparse por Lizabeth si a eso se refieren-Respondiò el Capitan

-No fue mas que una vìctima de un psicòpata llamado Eric alias "magneto",el cual atacò este lugar ,y podria decirse que Lizzy es una chica buena ahora que està con nosotros -Respondiò Tony con su tono de "sabelo todo"dejando una mirada sorpresiva en la mujer que acompañaba a Tormenta.

-Lizabeth?-Exclamaron ambas mujeres mientras se miraban sorprendidas.

-Lizabeth Winter?!-Preguntò algo nerviosa la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-Si,què la conocen tambièn?-Interrogò Barton

La joven que hasta ahora no habia emitido palabra alguna afirmò con un simple "si",para luego mirar a Tormenta y marcharse por el lugar.

Ante tal reacciòn por parte de la joven,todos buscaron la mirada de Tormenta esperando alguna clase de explicaciòn debido a esto.

-No sabiamos que Lizabeth estaba viva.-Dijo

-Ja!,esa maldita vivirà por siempre!-Expresò Stark

-Eso no es lo que pensàbamos,creìmos que habia muerto,luego de los incidentes con Striker,para todos,aunque nos costaba aceptar la idea,pensabamos que era lo mejor,ya saben,que estè muerta,especialmente para Jane.

Ante tal comentario,la curiosidad de Stark fue mas fuerte.

-Acaso le robò un novio o algo?-Dijo chistoso.

-Jane..es la hermana de Lizabeth-Concluyò finalmente Tormenta

El silencio invadiò los corredores de la sala principal donde se encontraban.

-Lizabeth tiene una hermana?-Preguntò Barton-No tenia idea.

-Solo los lazos sentimentales de Jane siguen manteniendo esa idea viva en la joven,Ya que luego de que Striker manipulara a Lizabeth,èsta atacò a su hermana en varias oportunidades.

En fin,llegamos-Exclamò Tormenta señalando unas puerta de madera.

-Adelante-Se escuchò una voz de un hombre.

El salòn era elegante,la decoraciòn perfecta . Pareceria que esa habitaciòn era la ùnica que habia sobrevivido al ataque.

En un escritorio cercano a la ventana principal,los esperaba sonriente,el Profesor Xavier,y a un lado la joven Jane.

La noticia la ha perturbado-Pensò para sus adentros Thor.

Sabia lo que sentia la joven,el tener que pelear con tu hermano,con tu propia sangre , sintiò pena por Jane Winter.

El dios creyò que deberia hablar con la joven que le hacia recordar a su amada JANE.

Perdido en sus nobles pensamientos,fue interrumpido por un inoportuno Stark que al mismo tiempo que palmeaba su hombro le susurraba:-No eres el ùnico dios del clima aqui chico!,la morena puede humillarte a lo grande-Y señalando a Tormenta,la cual observaba la escena conteniendo una risa,se dispuso a humillar con sus elocuentes comentarios al dios de Asgard.

Se encontraba còmoda,sentia su cuerpo relajado y poco a poco se diò cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Se habia quedado completamente dormida!.

Sentandosè ràpidamente en la cama,pudo observar el lìbido de Loki plantificado a escasos metros de su "aposento",en su ahora amigable silla,de donde vigilaba/platicaba con la vampira.

El dios del engaño estaba dormido tambien,al menos eso creìa Lizabeth.

Lo observò por unos momentos , su respiraciòn era lenta y calmada,y su cuerpo continuaba inmòvil,sus expresiones estaban relajadas. Y a la vampira le resultò particularmente agradable ese "Loki tranquilo".

De repente una sensacion invadiò su ser.O su estòmago mejor dicho,el cual la delatò rugiendo,pidiendo "comida".Aliviada ya que Loki estaba dormido,se dispuso a moverse escapando de las desordenadas cobijas,para finalmente ponerse de pie.

-Imagino que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si escapas,te perserguirè,cierto?-La voz de Loki sacò de sus pensamientos a Lizabeth que ahora miraba al supuesto "dormido Loki",que aùn permanecia en su còmodo asiento con los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente abriò sus ojos buscando a los de Lizabeth,esperando una respuesta.

Lizabeth simplemente le sonriò.

-Dios del engaño...el apodo te queda-Dijo sonriendo aùn.

Loki le devolviò el gesto.

-No escaparè.-Contestò la vampira.

-Excelente decisiòn Liz -Acotò el dios.

Lizabeth estaba a punto de confesarle al dios que su cuerpò le exigia "comida",cuando de repente la puerta del sector donde se encontraba la celda de cristal,se abriò abruptamente,dejando entrar a un arrogante Ethan.

-Se supone que debes vigilarla,no "hacer sociales"-Expresò el agente dirigiendose al dios.

Loki frunciò el ceño,tenia ganas de atacarlo y demostrale con quien hablaba,pero sabia que desquitarse con el midgardiano le traeria problemas,y aunque no le importaba,sabia que eso lo alejaria de su nueva compañia...Lizabeth.

-Que es lo que quieres Midgardiano-Atinò a decir el dios.

-Fury quiere verte-Contestò cortante el joven.

Loki se girò para mirar a la vampira y la notò rara,su semblante se encontraba de pie y lo observaba atenta,en su mirada ocultaba algo,algo que seguramente podria haber descubierto si el molesto Ethan no hubiese sido tan inoportuno.

-No te preocupes,yo la vigilarè-Dijo con un tono despectivo hacia la vampira,la cual lo observaba rencorosa.

Teletransportandose hasta donde el agente se encontraba,Loki se dispuso a caminar por el estrecho camino que conducia hacia la salida, no sin antes advertir al agente...

-Cuidado con lo que le haces midgardiano.-Y amenazando con su voz a Ethan procurò averiguar lo que Fury queria.

Una vez que Loki se encontrò fuera del sector de la celda,el joven agente de S.H.I.E.L.D,se dispuso a tomar una silla de un pequeño depòsito que habia en el lugar,para luego tomar el turno de "la guardia".

Sin decir una palabra,se sentò y a continuaciòn intimidò con su mirada a la vampira.

Lizabeth ante el silencio y las miradas de odio del agente,optò por volver a su cama. No le hablaria,no discutiria el tema de las bolsas de sangre,ni el por què de su cambio de humor. Su sed la preocupaba y una vez mas ansiaba que Loki regresara pronto.

* * *

Bueno...

Antes que nada perdòn por el retraso!y fue cortito el cap lo se.

Les agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia,a los que comentan! gracias :)

En cuanto a estos chicos...

Loki loki loki...no querès matar a Ethan para que no te arresten por homicidio simple y asi alejarte de Liz? awww que tierno(?

Lizabeth comete a Ethan...(?

Loki comete a Lizabeth(? XD *w*

Stark comete a Jane Winter(?

Thor comete a Tormenta(JAJAJA LA FLASHÈE MAL),pero despues de poner a Thor con Jane en la peli "the avengers"en vez de Sigyn todo puede pasar(?

en fin gracias mil gracias por leer,se aceptan sugerencias :) talvez les gustaria que pase algo y mi cabeza todabia no lo captò (jejeje)

muuuchos besos y abrazossss

los quiero lectores .. AH STOP! ME OLVIDABA! mañana planeo hacer una maratòn de caps MUAJAJAA,asi se divierten el fin de semana :),asi que si quieren pueden seguir la historia(agregarla a fav no se muy bien como es eso :P) asi les llegan las alertas y sino chequeen para ver las actualizaciones :)

Minerva


	18. Bestia

Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Se agradece :

LouiseLV por tu fiel lectura!

Lady Ale me alegro que te guste la historia!

Ana Hinojosa,see yo tmb amo a este Loki guardaespaldas(? xDD

Gracias por sus coments me alegran mucho! Y es muy lindo saber que les gusta la historia :)

Ahora a leer...

* * *

Loki se dispuso a encontrar a Fury.

Recorriò los pasillos de la nave y finalmente llegò al despacho del director.

-Tardaste mucho-Expresò Fury en cuanto Loki abriò la puerta.

-Què quieres?-Interrogò cortante el dios.

-Pasa, toma asiento-Indicò Fury mientras le señalaba a Loki un asiento.

El dios que aùn se encontraba en la puerta,obedeciò y se sentò.

-Debo admitir que me he equivocado contigo-Dijo Fury con un tono de orgullo paternal.

-En cuanto decidimos traerte pensè que seria un error,que serias un dolor de cabeza,ya sabes debido a nuestras diferencias.

Loki miraba a Fury sin expresiòn alguna,solo lo escuchaba.

-Creo que has sido de gran ayuda Loki y te lo agradezco-Concluyò finalmente el director.

-Entonces no me necesita mas?-Interrogò Loki al fin

-Creo que por el momento necesitamos que seas la niñera de la vampira-Dijo chistoso Fury.

-Y me gustaria que seas parte de los avengers-Terminò por decir finalmente.

Loki abriò los ojos para luego entonar una carcajada sìnica.

-Yo un vengador?,què le hace pensar que haria semejante cosa?

-Pues,eres un miembro productivo,tus poderes son importantes y por sobretodo eres,fuiste,nuestro enemigo,contariamos con una ventaja siempre.

Loki aun sonriendo dijo:

-Gracias por la oferta pero no me siento digno de tal puesto-Expresò sarcàsticamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del asiento.

-Sin embargo contamos contigo para una posible batalla contra Magneto.

-Lo imaginaba,de hecho ya lo tenia asumido,es muy probable que quiera dominar a Lizabeth, y no dejarè que eso pase-Contesto Loki.

-Cuanto tiempo la tendràn encerrada?-Preguntò finalmente

-El tiempo que sea necesario para calmarla , aunque estoy seguro que tu puedes hacerlo-Dijo Fury dibujando una sonrisa complice.

-Si se descontrola,asumo el control recuerda?-Dijo Loki advirtiendo hacia donde se dirigia la idea de Fury.

-Ya ya mantendremos a Lizabeth bajo observaciòn una noche mas , mañana podrà reagruparse nuevamente a S.H.I.E.L.D,pero me temo que estàs obligado a ser su sombra-Dijo finalmente el director.

-Eso tambièn lo tenia asumido-Dijo Loki para luego salir de la habitaciòn.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por venir vengadores-Dijo el Profesor mientras sonreia agradecido.

-No hay por què agradecer señor-Dijo un educado Steve

-Creo que debemos actuar ràpido-Dijo Thor

-Es cierto,hay niños que debemos encontrar-Dijo la agente Romanoff

Tormenta sonriò agradecida ante tal compromiso.

Nuevamente relatò lo ocurrido, Jane detallò el aspecto de uno de los atacantes.

-Parecia manipular el aire,ya que con un movimiento de su mano,hizo que una ràfaga me estrelle contra una biblioteca que tenemos en uno de los salones.-Dijo la joven.

El relato continuò,describiendo lo sucedido.

-Tenemos una leve idea de quièn està detras de esto-Dijo el capitan

-Pensamos que Magneto al no poder manipular a Lizabeth,ha venido en busca de mutantes de similar poder.

Thor pudo divisar como las expresiones de Jane delataban su incomodidad ante el nombre de su hermana.

-Pero acaso saben què se propone Magneto?-Interrogò Tormenta

-Lo mismo de siempre linda,"tratar de dominar el mundo"-Dijo un mujeriego Stark mientras miraba la figura esplèndida de aquella mujer.

Tormenta riendo ante la forma de hablar de Tony tratò de buscar algo de seriedad en la conversaciòn , por suerte el doctor Banner hizo notar su presencia preguntando algo importante.

-Tenemos idea de donde pueden estar los niños?

-Pues contamos con el Profesor-Contestò Jane

-Entonces que estamos esperando?-Dijo Stark mostrandose ansioso por pelear con alguien

- Los esperàbamos a ustedes,lamentablemente esos mutantes son peligrosos,necesitabamos asegurarnos un respaldo.-Respondiò Xavier

-Cuentan con el apoyo de S.H.I.E.L.D y con nosotros-Expresò Romanoff

El profesor entonces indicò a Tormenta que acompañara a los vengadores a un salòn , allì esperarian hasta que el Profesor termine de rastrear a los niños con una extraña màquina llamada"cerebro.

Los vengadores siguieron a la mujer morena de cabellos blancos a travèz del establecimiento , algunos de los niños permanecian en clases,otros pudieron divisar al capitan,y sin pensarlo corrieron tras èl,ya que estaban en presencia del hèroe . Varias muchachas de cursos mas avanzados piropeaban al dios del trueno,el cual algo avergonzado depositaba su ronrisa en la joven Jane,la cual respondia con esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a su amada.

* * *

-Como te sientes?

La pregunta con tono odioso por parte de su ahora observador Ethan, sacò a Lizabeth de sus pensamientos.

-Bien.

-Tienes hambre?,o mejor dicho,debo preocuparme?-Interrogò nuevamente manteniendo ese tono de voz molesto el agente.

-No te comerè,no seas gallina-Contestò la vampira al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama.

Ethan esbozò una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno,esas son buenas noticias - Dijo el agente.

-Aunque luego de tu estùpida forma de actuar,te aniquilarìa solo por diversiòn-Contestò la vampira para luego recostarse nuevamente.

Se sentia molesta . No solo con el estùpido Ethan,sino con todos , la habian tratado como a la bestia que era y eso la molestaba . Llegò a replantearse por què no habia atacado a Loki,Ethan y a cualquiera que se le cruze en su camino para luego escapar finalmente de la nave , sin embargo no encontraba respuesta que calme sus argumentos . Por una lado Loki no era tan molesto,incluso le agradaba,talvez mas que eso.A demas Fury contaba con ella para una posible guerra contra Magneto,por lo que sus planes de escapar lastimando o no,pronto se borraron de su mente . Estaba cansada de ese estado dèbil en el que se encontraba,extrañaba cazar y matar para conseguir sangre ràpida,pero ahora debia permancer encerrada en esa celda,la cual le recordaba que era una bestia y solo si se lo permitia,talvez un Loki protector apareceria y le daria de beber su sangre.

Todas estas ideas se vieron interrumpidas por argumentos vagos del joven agente de S.H.I.E.L.D,que le dejaba en claro su desagrado con la idea de que ella estè ayudando a Fury.

-Creo que no eres de confiar y que atacaras en cualquier momento , el simple hecho de que tengas poderes desconocidos hacen que estès aqui,sino no serias mas que la bestia que mata naturalmente , eso eres-Dijo el agente en un momento.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi Ethan-Contestò molesta la vampira

-Por supuesto que si , eres un alma en pena,eres el resultado de un experimento fallido , cuentas con poderedes desconocidos hasta para ti,pero sin embargo puedes morir de hambre como cualquier otro ser humano.Y tu vida personal,no es tan diferente a tu asquerosa personalidad.

En ese momento Lizabeth tirò toda ètica protectora de la humanidad a la basura,el comentario despectivo de Ethan hacia ella la hizo enfurecer.

Se levantò de la cama y se teletransportò hasta el joven . Sorprendiendo asi a Ethan.

-Si soy una bestia,entonces te matarè,ya que està en mi naturaleza hacerlo ,verdad?-Contestò Lizabeth mientras tomaba al joven por el cuello al mismo tiempo que sonreia ante la cara de pànico del joven.

* * *

Prox cap en ultima revision! se sube en 3,2


	19. Calmando a la bestia

Segundo cap de la maratòn weekend!

Besos...

* * *

Cap19

Estaba a punto de morderlo y saciar su sed con el molesto joven , no le importaba lo que ocurriese despues,de hecho ya se habia mentalizado una supuesta pelea con Fury debido a sus actos y no le importaba.

-Aaadelante..comeme como comiste a tu hermana-Pudo apenas pronunciar Ethan.

El comentario cegó totalmente a Lizabeth,la cual lo soltò . Estaba a punto de olvidarse aquel latiguillo argumentativo que utilizò el joven para salvar su pellejo,iba a retomar con su mision de aniquilarlo y ahora con mas razòn,ya que se habia enfurecido aun mas .

En cuanto se dispuso a tomar a Ethan nuevamente,una mano se depositò en su hombro,sorprendiendola y aun mas importante,frenando toda accion que la vampira quisiera efectuar.

-Te dije que tengas cuidado -Dijo finalmente la voz de Loki mirando a un petrificado Ethan,al mismo tiempo que seguia sosteniendo a Lizabeth.

-Làrgate de aquì midgardiano-Ordenò finalmente el dios.

Ethan sin discutirlo atinò a correr por el pasillo,para luego salir del sector.

Lizabeth permanecia en la misma posiciòn,con la mano de Loki aùn en su hombro.

Loki se girò entonces quedando de frente a la vampira . Tomò su barbilla y su tacto volviò a Lizabeth a la realidad,ya que aun se encontraba en ese estado de ira mezclado de recuerdos.

-Te encuentras bien?-Preguntò el dios,al mismo tiempo que presenciaba como una làgrima se hacia presente en uno de esos ojos avellana que tanto le fascinaban.

Lizabeth solo lo mirò , se sentia dolida por las palabras de Ethan y se sorprendiò tambièn de la delicadeza de Loki,el cual aùn sostenìa su barbilla esperando una respuesta por parte de la mujer.

-Estoy bien Loki-Dijo finalmente

Loki frunciò el ceño y retirò su mano , se sentia molesto desde el primer momento en que debiò dejar a Lizabeth con Ethan , y ahora lo odiaba aùn mas,ya que habia podido escuchar todas las cosas que le habia dicho a Lizabeth.

Sintiò curiosidad, y tenia planeado averiguar mas de la vida de la vampira , mas no pensò que Ethan sabria mas que èl y menos que los detalles de la vida de Lizabeth serian usados como una forma para lastimar a la joven.

Loki se girò,dandole la espalda a Lizabeth al mismo tiempo que todos estos argumentos hacian trabajar de màs a su mente.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que vuelvas a la celda-Dijo aun de espaldas.

Lizabeth que permanecia inmòvil,lentamente alzò la cabeza,y admirando al ser que se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella dijo:

-Loki,no dejarè que se salga con la suya.

Ante tal comentario el dios se girò nuevamente hacia la vampira,quedando en evidencia su cara de preocupaciòn.Y temiendo que Lizabeth lo ignore y valla tras el molesto agente de S.H.I.E.L.D,entrò en acciòn de inmediato.

Sin intentar darle una respuesta a la vampira,la tomò ràpidamente por la cintura,teletransportandose junto a ella para terminar nuevamente en la celda de cristal.

Bruscamente depositò a Lizabeth en la cama, y antes de darse cuenta,la mujer ya se habia puesto de pie a su lado.

El aspecto de la vampira habia cambiado totalmente , pudo entender que ella estaba en posiciòn de ataque,ya que su cabello estaba rizado y sus ojos habian cambiado por un rojo intenso,detalles que recordaba de una Lizabeth en plena lucha.

Al ver que la mujer estaba a la defensiva y atacaria en cualquier momento,no perdiò tiempo y la enfrentò.

La tomò nuevamente de la cintura ,Lizabeth se resistiò entonces,puesto que sabia hacia donde se dirigian las intenciones de Loki.

Sin embargo el dios pudo con ella esta vez,tomandola con mas fuerza,solo bastò que rodeara con una mano la cintura,con la otra tomò la nuca de la vampira,dejandola inmòvil.

-Liz,càlmate!-Dijo Loki,-No te harè daño.

Lizabeth lo ignoraba queria la sangre de Ethan.

-Liz!-Intentò nuevamente el dios,-Estas sedienta puedo notarlo en tus ojos-

Lizabeth seguia inmòvil ante el dominio de Loki,el cual notò la incomodidad de la mujer y lentamente bajò la mano que se habia perdido en los cabellos de la vampira para depositarla en la cintura junto a la otra.

-Loki-Pronunciò finalmente

-Detenme,por que no puedo controlarme-Expresò la voz quebrada de una vengativa Lizabeth

Y sin perder tiempo Lizabeth se dispuso a dar un paso al lado.

Todo fue tan ràpido.

Loki la habia agarrado por la espalda y bruscamente la habia arrojado a la cama , por lo que Lizabeth se diò cuenta de esto cuando ya se encontraba entre las cobijas,sacudida aun por el impacto de su cuerpo contra el colchòn.

Loki por supuesto sabia que un simple empùjòn no la detendria,ni a ella,ni a sus ganas de aniquilar a Ethan,pero mas importante a su sed.

Loki entonces,atinò a subirse sobre la vampira,dejando a la misma entre su cuerpo y la cama . Tomò sus muñecas,depositando sus manos sobre las de ella a modo de "grilletes o esposas",acercò su cara a la de la vampira entonces.

-Ahora Liz,tendràs que calmarte-Dijo el dios a escasos centìmetros de la pàlida cara de Lizabeth.

Depositò su cara a la altura del oìdo de la joven,dejando asì su cuello a merced de la boca de la vampira,finalmente susurrò:

-Alimèntate Liz.

* * *

OHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD

DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSS

COMO PUEDE UNA CALMARSE CON LOKI ENCIMA!

ASADDASDASSASDASDSASADASD

Yo no solo me alimento jejejejejeje mente perver modo on


	20. Última noche

Hola! Antes que nada perdón por desaparecer...retomaré la historia ya ! :)

* * *

No tenía opción . Loki la había apresado de forma tal que bebiera si o si su sangre . No sólo su sed era incontrolable sino que el aroma que Loki emanaba,su respiración y su voz aterciopelada , habían podido con la vampiresa.

Sin pensarlo , mordió finalmente su cuello.

Loki se dejó llevar ocultando para si algunas muecas de dolor, reemplazándolas por una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Lizabeth por su parte , se encontraba en una especie de éxtasis imparable,puesto que ,la sangre del dios de las travesuras había dominado su paladar.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado de beber . Loki que no presentaba síntomas de estar débil , le dedicó una sonrisa a la vampira , sin moverse de ella.

-Cómo te sientes Liz?-Preguntó el dios sin soltar sus muñecas.

-Estoy... , estoy bien- Atinó a decir Lizabeth

- Tienes una mordida fuerte-Dijo pícaro

Despues de ver como las facciones de la vampira volvian a la normalidad,Loki se levantó finalmente de ella para luego extenderle una mano.

Lizabeth aceptó la invitación del dios , el cual le indicaba que se levante de la cama.

Lizabeth algo confundida por las reacciones de Loki y avergonzada por tener minutos antes al dios de las mentiras encima suyo , se vió invadida por la verguenza , por lo que atinó a caminar lejos del dios que la observaba al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lizabeth entonces se dirigió a Loki y depositando una mano en su hombro y la otra en el cuello de su traje comenzó a inspeccionar.

-Este hábito debe terminarse-Dijo mientras examinaba al dios

-Mira el daño que te he hecho-Dijo preocupada la vampira.

Loki tomó la muñeca de Lizabeth y alejandola de su herida, depositó un beso.

-Es un placer servirte Lizabeth.

La vampira algo sorprendida por las palabras del dios , solo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego tomo sus manos y pronunciando unas palabras que Loki no pudo divisar , la vampira cambió su aspecto nuevamente. Pero el dios no se alarmó .

Finalmente Lizabeth depositó nuevamente su mano en la herida del cuello de Loki , sanandola instantáneamente.

-Eres una hechizera también? -Preguntó gracioso Loki

-Puedo sanar recuerdas? , y a veces puedo sanar a otros , no siempre funciona-Concluyó la vampira con una sonrisa ya que pudo curar a Loki

-Pudiste aniquilarme , e ir tras Ethan y toda la tripulación , por qué no lo has hecho?- Interrogó el dios

Lizabeth vulnerable ante tal pregunta solo contestó

-Nnoo no lo sé

-Supongo entonces, estoy cumpliendo bien con mi deber de detenerte- Concluyó Loki con media sonrisa en su rostro

Lizabeth sonrió

* * *

Luego de esperar a que el profesor rastreara a los niños , los vengadores se prepararon para entrar en acción.

Segun Xavier se encontraban en una prisión abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Nadie se sentia seguro , sospechaban que algo andaba mal.

-Por qué llevarse a unos niños?- Pregunto Steve

-Sin mencionar que el Profesor iba a poder rastrearlos- Dijo Tormenta

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- Agregó Stark

Sin mas que decir se dirigieron a un jet privado cortesia de el Prof. Xavier en busca de los niños.

* * *

Fury habia visitado a Lizabeth y puesto que ignoraba el incidente con Ethan y Loki , le comunicó a la vampira que esa seria su última noche en custodia , a la mañana siguiente volveria a reagruparse con los demas. Luego de informarle a Loki y a Lizabeth que los vengadores estaban en una misión relacionada con Magneto,Fury se despidió .

La noche transcurrió con normalidad.

-No puedes dormir?-Interrumpió el silencio la voz aterciopelada del Dios del engaño

Lizabeth que se encontraba en su cama , parecia procesar algo en su mente.

-Por qué Fury no mencionó el incidente con Ethan?-Respondió Lizabeth

Loki se acomodó mejor en la silla mientras la vampira se sentaba en el extremo de la cama.

-Tal vez no le pareció interesante mencionarlo-Contestó el Dios

-O tal vez nunca se enteró-Agregó la vampira

-Acaso crees que me dejarían libre mañana si se enterara Fury de mi pelea con Ethan?-Interrogó Lizabeth

-Entonces Ethan no le informó a Fury, se ahorró su humillación-Agregó Loki

-No lo creo, todo este tiempo estuvo haciendo de las suyas para incriminarnos en algo,no se en qué -Contestó Lizabeth

-Te preocupas demasiado Liz- Dijo Loki acercando su cuerpo hasta donde la vampira estaba

- Y tú no? , no temes que te culpen por delitos que no has cometido?

Ante esta pregunta Loki frunció el ceño pensativo , mirando el suelo en busca de una respuesta finalmente habló

- Aún estoy pagando mis delitos Liz- Expresó Loki

Las facciones de Loki cambiaron,como si estuviera aceptando realmente sus errores. Lizabeth entonces se acercó a él y tomando una de sus manos le dijo:

-No es necesario agregar mas a la mezcla no crees? , no dejaré que un tonto agente me culpe o te culpe a ti de lo que sea que está tramando.

Loki apretó su mano y sonrió.

-Te arriesgarias por mi Liz?

- Te defenderia si tengo la certeza de que eres inocente.

Loki sonrió satisfecho aun tomando sus manos .

El dios entonces se sentó al lado de Lizabeth aun sin soltarle las manos a la vampira dijo:

-No eres un monstruo Liz , sé que lo piensas y algunos te tratan como tal.

Acariciando levemente un mechon del cabello de la vampira Loki continuó

- No dejaré que Magneto te mire siquiera.

Lizabeth totalmente confundida por las reacciones del Dios..

-Por qué me defenderias Loki?

En ese momento , Lizabeth esperaba los argumentos de Loki , pero fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo , el dios del engaño rodeó su cintura con ambas manos para finalmente besarla.


	21. Rechazo

Hola! Antes que nada debo pedir disculpas por haber desaparecido. Los motivos son de índole "Personal" , y la verdad es que no sentia las ganas para seguir escribiendo ni tampoco la inspiración que una historia se merece. Por eso habia decidido tomarme "un tiempo". Pero ahora volví y esta historia es mi prioridad :D

Muchas gracias a Ana Hinojosa por tus coments! y por estar :)

Muchas gracias también a KariDz! Lamento que hayas tenido que leer toodo de nuevo u.u Prometo no desaparecer :) muchas gracias por estar siempre también :)(PD:soy una gran fan de tus historias :D)

Gracias a Jannet748 y Escritora17 por sus comentarios :) me hacen muuuy feliz saber que les gusta la historia!

sin mas que decir...

* * *

...En ese momento , Lizabeth esperaba los argumentos de Loki , pero fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo , el dios del engaño rodeó su cintura con ambas manos para finalmente besarla.

La vampira le correspondió el beso , el cual al principio fue tímido , pero luego aumentó su pasión.

Loki la aferró a su cuerpo como si fuera a perderla en cualquier momento. Al parecer no estaba equivocado.

Sin saber porqué Lizabeth interrumpió bruscamente el momento apartando al dios del engaño.

-Detente-Dijo la vampira

Loki confundido atinó a obedecer soltando el cuerpo de Lizabeth , para luego sumergirse en el silencio de la prision.

Lizabeth estaba confundida . El dios del engaño la habia besado , y si bien,era algo que le resultó agradable , pareceria que su ser la obligase a detenerse, alejarse de ese beso.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Loki- Dijo finalmente ya de pie al dios

-Es eso acaso una amenaza?-Interrogó el Dios

-Es una advertencia-Dijo Lizabeth al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de Loki.

Loki se alejó también . No podia contener la rabia que en momentos aquella mujer habia generado en él. Se sentia como cuando en Asgard todas las mujeres iban detras de Thor mientras él era rechazado y humillado frente a su hermano.

Fue en ese instante cuando algo en Loki cambió . Algo le recordó por qué estaba allí. Debia controlar y matar si era necesario a aquella mujer , no besarla. Ese pensamiento inundó su mente , como si algo dentro de su ser le recordase quién era.

Loki entonces se acercó bruscamente a Lizabeth y tomandola con fuerza de su brazo le dijo:

-Hasta mañana e incluso despues estarás bajo mi custodia midgardiana , será mejor que duermas de una vez y no intentes nada estúpido, porque te mataré si es necesario.

Lizabeth se paralizó, el odio que esos labios , que momentos antes la habian cautivado ,ahora emanaban odio con cada palabra sin problema alguno.

-Aléjate de mi!- Dijo la vampira zafándose del agarre del dios.

Loki aún enfurecido, se teletransportó fuera de la prision de vidrio para finalmente irse fuera de alli , dejando asi a una Lizabeth sola y confundida.

* * *

Sigilosamente entraron a la prisión abandonada.

Luego de crear varias bajas en el bando enemigo, finalmente dieron con las celdas en donde varios niños se encontraban.

En medio de la locura el capitan ordenó a Natasha y Tormenta que se llevasen a los niños custodiadas por Stark , mientras que el Hulk se encargaba de los pocos enemigos que alli quedaban.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron en el jet , a salvo. Los vengadores decidieron echarle un vistazo al lugar.

-Para ser "la gran base de operaciones" está muy vacia- Dijo el capitán

-Quién dijo que es la base- Agregó Barton

-No creen que fue demasiado fácil? - Dijo Romanoff

* * *

_-"Por qué actuas asi con él?"_-Su conciencia ahora parecia atormentarla.

Algo en Lizabeth la obligaba a alejarse de Loki, pero qué era? .Acaso no eran los dos los mas temidos de la nave,sufridos, y rechazados?

La vampira quería correr en busca de Loki y besarlo nuevamente , pero al mismo tiempo sentia como su narcisismo le recordaba el monstruo que ella era, y que su soledad debia ser su única compañia.

-_por qué la maltratas?,no has cambiado,nisiquiera con la persona que mas placer te ha causado en tu vida-_La voz de su conciencia se hizo presente mientras Loki deambulaba por los pasillos de la nave.

Se había replanteado durante toda la noche lo ocurrido con Lizabeth. Y habia decidido que seguiria al pie de la letra lo que le habia dicho a la vampira. Sin embargo no se imaginaba persiguiendo y asesinando a Lizabeth. Por lo que la tendria vigilada pero manteniendo la distancia , ya que aun estaba afectado por el rechazo sufrido por la vampira.

* * *

Estaban dando unos ultimos recorridos por la prision.

Ya que los niños estaban a salvo y esa era la meta , Stark insistia en que debian marcharse. Sin embargo el capitan habia indicado que debian averiguar mas y que talvez esa prision era la clave.

Mientras inspeccionaban lo que parecia ser una especie de "sala de operaciones" , nadie advirtió la presencia de la extraña mujer hasta que sufrieron un ataque.

Cuando pudieron recuperarse de la repentina explosion,pudieron divisar a Tyra como causante de la misma.

-Sabia que vendrian tarde o temprano-Expresó la mujer

Los vengadores ya recuperados del incidente estaban en posicion de ataque, solo esperaban las órdenes del capitan. Pero este optó por una accion diferente.

-Por qué secuestraron a esos niños?-Interrogó finalmente el capitan

-No puede ser cierto-Expresó Stark molesto a causa de la accion de Steve

-Sabiamos que asi vendrian-Respondió Tyra sin ocultar su sinceridad ante la pregunta del capitan

Todos se miraron confundidos.

-Son tan ingenuos, corriendo detras de niños mutantes,cuando sabian que buscabamos solo a una mujer-Concluyó finalmente Tyra

Los vengadores nuevamente se miraron.

-Lizabeth! -Exclamó Thor

Y en ese instante Boreas y Pyro se unieron a Tyra y sin perder tiempo atacaron al grupo.

* * *

Se habia quedado completamente dormida. Dejando atras todo pensamiento relacionado a Loki.

Sin embargo un ruido comenzó a sonar en su mente. Un sonido que se hizo mas y mas constante al punto de finalmente despertarla.

Sentandose rápidamente en la cama,intuyó que nada bueno ocurriría luego de divisar al otro lado del cristal al agente Ethan el cual golpeaba el vidrio tratando de llamar su atencion a la vez que sonreía de una manera muy extraña...

* * *

chan chan

que decir...

Loki ha sido rechazado! por qué por qué esa crueldad u_u  
Lizabeth...fea la actitud!  
Tyra te odio ¬¬

Ethan por que despertas a una vampira en plena noche :O:O:O:O:O


	22. Traidor

Como siempre muchisisisismas gracias por sus coments :)

* * *

Loki deambulaba por los pasillos de la nave. Por momentos acechaba con su mirada a cierto agente que pasase por su lado.

-No puedes dormir?-La voz de Fury desconectó a Loki de sus pensamientos

El dios sin ánimos de sociabilizar con el director solo afirmó en respuesta.

-No se supone que deberias vigilar a Lizabeth?-Interrogó nuevamente el hombre.

-Está durmiendo-Contestó cortante el dios

* * *

Boreas , Pyro y Tyra se intercambiaban facilmente para atacar cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Stark advirtió a Natasha que se llevase a los niños que aguardaban en el jet.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando el capitán finalmente tomó una decisión razonable.

-Retirensé!-Gritó a sus compañeros

-Retirada! retirada!-Gritaba el capitan a un indomable Hulk que por poco lo confunde con el bando enemigo.

Como pudieron escaparon de allí.

-Te amo linda!- Gritó el agente Barton a la viuda negra , ya que la misma habia ignorado las órdenes de Stark y habia esperado que el equipo salga completo para luego partir.

-Debemos avisar a Fury-Dijo Thor mientras los motores de la nave se encendian

-Esperemos que no sea tarde y que la chica drácula no se halla comido a nadie-Dijo Stark

* * *

Se sorprendió al ver a Ethan allí , acaso no habia aprendido su lección? , como era posible que se atreviera a molestarla luego de lo ocurrido.

-Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó finalmente la vampira

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-Respondió el agente.

Lizabeth algo molesta se acercó lentamente al vidrio y escuchó atenta.

-¿Acaso Fury no te lo mencionó?- Y acercandose al panel de control que controlabra los mecanismos de la celda , Ethan apretó un botón haciendo que el cristal se abra para dejar a Lizabeth en libertad.

La vampira desconfiada por naturaleza , sólo observaba a un sonriente Ethan que encontrandose a escazos centímetros , la invitó a salir.

-Asi que Fury te mandó a liberarme? , luego de que casi te asesino? Interrogó Lizabeth con cierto aire de superioridad , aún sin salir de la celda.

-Asi es-Contestó algo incómodo- Fury no necesita enterarse de mis humillaciones públicas.

Lizabeth sonrió para sí , al recordar que Loki habia mencionado que posiblemente Ethan no diria nada por pora verguenza y para ahorrarse toda humillacion posible.

-Vas a quedarte allí toda la noche?- Exclamó Ethan sacando así de sus pensamientos a la vampira.

-Donde está Loki?, sabe él lo que estas haciendo?-Interrogó desafiante

-Por supuesto, de hecho el motivo de que tu libertad se adelantara es porque Fury y Loki están esperando por ti.

-Por qué?

-Reunión de emergencia , al parecer algo malo ocurrió con tus amigos.

-Y recién ahora lo dices?!- Exclamó la vampira saliendo finalmente de la celda, pasando al lado de Ethan ,dejando al agente atrás.

-Que ha ocurrido?- Preguntó mientras esperaba de espaldas que Ethan terminara algo en el panel de control.

-Lo mismo que a ti- Dijo el agente

Y con un movimiento ràpido , Ethan habia tomado por detrás a Lizabeth.

En su mano , tenía preparada una jeringa con un extraño líquido , la cual insertó en el cuello de la mujer.

-Shh..shh... , no te resistas Lizzy , cuanto más luches peor será- Susurró al oído de la vampira.

Lizabeth no solo sentía la "llave" que Ethan ejercia sobre su cuello , sino que podia sentir como ese líquido corria velozmente sus venas , contaminando poco a poco su cuerpo , dejandola cada vez mas débil.

Sin que pudiera hacer algo , Lizabeth cayó rendida al suelo.

-Fase 1 completa- Dijo Ethan a travez de un walkie talkie.

Y en ese instante dos agentes entraron y llevaron el cuerpo de Lizabeth que yacía inconciente.

-Preparen la nave- Dijo el agente.

-Si señor!-Exclamaron los hombres.

* * *

Fury habia estado platicando con Loki.

El director habia notado el ánimo del Dios, el cual no habia cambiado mucho desde que se conocian , sin embargo presentía que cuando Loki estaba con Lizabeth,podia ser un poco menos detestable. Aquellos psicópatas eran muy parecidos en ciertos aspectos.

Pero esa noche pensó que talvez hasta la vampira se había rendido con Loki , ya que luego de merodear por toda la nave y darle la vuelta a la misma unas cuatro veces , Loki aún no había regresado a la celda.

Por lo que Fury aprovechó el aburrimiento y conocimientos del Dios del engaño, para concentrarse en Magneto.

Habían estado mirando mapas, coordenadas , analizando posibles objetivos y sospechosos , cuando un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D entró a la oficina del director a los gritos.

-Señor! los vengadores! han sido atacados!

-Qué!-Expresó Fury levantandose del asiento

-Están en línea ahora señor!-Indico el agente

Fury y Loki se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala principal, donde todo S.H.I.E.L.D estaba alborotado e impaciente ante la noticia.

-Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó finalmente el director

-Era una trampa-La voz de Stark se hizo presente en el altoparlante.

-Los niños están bien , pero ustedes corren riesgo , en especial Lizabeth- Intervino la voz del capitán

-Deben evacuar ahora señor!- La voz de Natasha se hizo presente también.

Mientras un diálogo desesperado se generaba en toda la sala una explosión hizo que el terror se apodere de la nave.

Varios vidrios explotaron , haciendo que todo el equipo entrara en pánico, que algunos corriesen y se resguardaran.

-Lizabeth!- Le gritó Fury al dios , en señal de que fuera tras ella.

Pero en ese momento Ethan se habia parado en la entrada principal y apuntando a Fury, finalmente desató una balacera.

Loki empujó a tiempo al director,salvandole asi la vida al mismo tiempo que Ethan se escapaba por los pasillos de la nave , dejando atrás a sus secuaces a cargo del ataque.

Fury esquivando como pudo unas sillas, se acercó nuevamente a Loki , el cual se habia puesto a luchar encontra de aquellos hombres.

-Lizabeth!-Repitió nuevamente

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron al sector de las celdas en donde Lizabeth debía estar.

Corrieron por los distintos pasillos de la nave. Hasta que Loki le indicó que se detuviera.

-Esto es patético-Indicó el dios

Y , tomando del brazo a Fury , Loki se teletransportó hasta el lugar.

-Por qué no lo pensamos antes-Dijo el director una vez en el lugar

-De todas formas ya es tarde- Indicó Loki luego de contemplar la celda de cristal vacia.

-Voy a matarlo!- Expresó el dios , refiriendose al traidor agente Ethan

_"Señór! una nave está saliendo de S.H.I.E.L.D, sin autorización"-_ La voz en el radio del director hizo que Loki frenara mentalmente las formar de matar a Ethan.

-_"Creemos que al menos tres sospechosos se encuentran alli"_

-"_Blanco listo señor,se solicita permiso para disparar"-_ La voz sonaba nuevamente

Loki miró a Fury amenazante.

-Lizabeth está alli- Dijo finalmente dejandole en claro al director que disparar no era una opción.

-Tal vez es la causante de todo en primer lugar-Respondió Fury

-"_Blanco listo señor,se solicita permiso para disparar"-_ La voz se hacia presente de nuevo presionando a Fury

-Fury!-Gritó el dios

-Iré tras ella- Indicó al ver que el director mantenia su teoría.

-No! Quédate!

-Permiso para disparar denegado- Dijo finalmente

-"_Permiso para disparar denegado, aborten,aborten"-S_e escuchó por la radio.

-Vamos Loki , hay mucho que hacer- Dijo Fury indicándole al Dios que lo siga

-Fase 3 completa - Dijo finalmente Ethan en la nave robada de S.H.I.E.L.D , al mismo tiempo que contemplaba a una Lizabeth desmayada, débil y demasiada alejada de sus amigos, que ahora no podian ayudarla.

* * *

chan chan

Ethan hijo de tu...mama ¬¬ yo sabia que era el malo(?

Lizabeth eso te pasa por rechazar a Loki, sino no te hubieras quedado sola (?

Fury= cupido(? aunque todo mal, como vas a dispararle a Liz

en fin espero les guste el cap. la verdad que ami me gustó escribirlo :)

un beso a todas/os los que leen y feliz dia del niño :) ajja aca en Argentina HOY es el dia del niño y no se ustedes pero yo soy como Peter Pan(?

besos


	23. Reencuentro

Hola! antes que nada perdón por el retraso!. Muchas gracias por sus coments y por estar siempre firme junto a la historia! Me hace super feliz saber que les gusta! Un reeee beso!

Ah! Me tomé el atrevimiento de "ponerle" finalmente una portada a la historia. Por supuesto..mi Lizabeth :) espero les guste :) despues me dicen!

A leer!

* * *

Debido a los ataques sufridos en la nave , el director se vió obligado a desender a tierra.

Ya que el tema afectaba a todos,el profesor Xavier se hizo presente acompañado por Tormenta y Jane Winter.

Loki estaba indomable. Habia argumentado en varias ocaciones que mataria a Ethan y cada vez que lo hacia encontraba una forma nueva de torturar mentalmente al agente , sin mencionar que cuando podia, le recriminaba a Fury el por qué de no ir tras Lizabeth.

Una vez que los vengadores,Loki y todo S.H.I.E.L.D se reunieron en el cuartel terrestre de la organización , el Dios del engaño habia hecho mas constantes sus argumentos en contra del traidor agente.

-Loki puede rastrearla y yo creo que es tiempo de que empezemos a considerar a Liz una amenaza no creen?-Dijo Stark ganandose una mirada amenzante por parte de Loki

-Pueden dañar a Loki y perderiamos el doble-Dijo Banner

-Apenas pudimos salir con vida -Agregó el capitan haciendo referencia a la batalla con los mutantes

-Qué es lo que harán entonces?- Interrumpió Jane W.

Loki algo molesto por la intervencion de terceros y hasta el momento "desconocidos" mutantes,clavó la mirada en la joven.

-Esperaremos- Dijo Fury finalmente

-Esperar a qué? a que la vampira nos coma?- Expresó Stark

-La clave de esto es Lizabeth,la clave del plan de Magneto. Si la salvamos otra vez de sus garras, quien sabe lo que ese loco intente...-Dijo el director

-Entonces la sacrificaremos?!-Dijo Loki furioso por lo que acababa de oir

El silencio inundó la sala de operaciones, dejando caras pensativas y a un Loki desesperado.

-Magneto quiere usarla como arma ,tal como lo hizo Striker. Si esperamos a que eso pase..-Dijo Natasha

-Tal vez podramos destruir la verdadera amenaza,ella-Terminó por completar la idea el Halcón

-No!-Gritó Loki

Todos se miraron, a nadie le gustaba la idea del futuro de Lizabeth,pero estaban preparados para esto , de hecho lo estuvieron desde el principio , cuando pensaban que la vampira era la responsable. Y Loki, ese habia sido su propósito, el motivo que estimuló la idea de ayudar a su hermano cuando estaba aburrido en la prisión de Asgard. Entonces, por qué defendia asi a Lizabeth? . Eso estaba claro, Loki la amaba.

El capitán negó con la cabeza ante los argumentos de los agentes. Respaldando asi a Loki.

-Podemos intentar rescatarla Fury- Dijo Thor en su tono mas amable al punto de casi implorar con la mirada al director.

-Para qué?!-Interrumpio nuevamente Jane Winter

-Qué acaso no lo ven?, Lizabeth nos matará a todos! , de nada sirve que la ayudemos!

-Es tu hermana por el amor de Dios- Dijo Banner

-Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificar su vida a cambio de la de millones de inocentes- Terminó por decir entre sollozos la joven

Loki le hizo un gesto de desprecio ante tal sentimentalismo barato. A él no le interesaban los millones inocentes,él queria a su Liz nuevamente entre sus prisioneros brazos , pero a nadie le importaba.

-Rescatarla no es una opción, lo siento Loki-Dijo Fury mientras miraba al dios del engaño el cual no contenia su ira

* * *

-En dos horas llegaremos cambio y fuera..-

La vampira con cierta dificultad alcanzó a oir esas palabras que la despertaron de su obligado sueño.

Estaba algo mareada pero descubrió que podia moverse,pero no lo haria hasta descubrir que pasaba alli.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en lo que parecia una cabina, deducción que se hizo real cuando divisó a un sentado Ethan dandole la espalda ya que parecia estar al mando de la nave en la que se encontraba.

Lentamente Lizabeth se sentó,pero no estaban solos.

-Ya despertó- Una voz de mujer hizo que Lizabeth mirase mejor.

Alli pudo divisar la figura de aquella mujer la cual le resultó muy familiar.

-Mística-Dijo la vampira balbuceando.

Al parecer estaba peor de lo que creia.

-Lizabeth, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Respondió la mujer.

Mítica era una mutante poderosa, tenia el poder de transformarse en cualquier persona , tomando su aspecto físico e imitando incluso la voz.

Su voluptuoso cuerpo era de color azul y su cabello color rojo . Lizabeth siempre la reconoció por aquello,puesto que la mujer siempre estaba metida en algúna batalla.

-Veo que conoces a mi amada-Dijo Ethan mientras apretaba el botón de "piloto automatico"

-jajaaj,tu amada?, no te ofendas Mistica,eres atractiva,pero Ethan?-Dijo Lizabeth riendo

-Rie mientras puedas draculina,pero pronto conocerás al verdadero amo del poder.-Dijo Ethan

Ante tal comentario Lizabeth rió aún mas fuerte mientras era observada por Mistica.

-El verdadero poder?que me haras Ethan?-Dijo Lizabeth desafiante

-Lo descubriras pronto.

-Asi que Mistica, Magneto y tú?,a eso debo temer?

-En serio eres un estúpido-Dijo Lizabeth

Ethan ante tal comentario se acercó hasta la vampira y la abofeteó.

-La estúpida eres tú. Cuando lleguemos Magneto te inyectará un suero poderoso Lizz,el cual hara volar tu cabeza! Y cuando no halla quedado rastro alguno de tu patética personalidad,él te obligará a matar a todo el mundo,si! incluído los tontos vengadores , pero eso es algo menor...solo de diversion

-Destruiremos a cada humano que se nos cruze en el camino y quién sabe tal vez reinemos Asgard.-Concluyó finalmente Ethan

Lizabeth miró al ex-agente y luego rió a carcajadas.

-En serio ese es el plan?

-Eres patético. Ser cómplice de un hombre y una mujer que te matarán en cuanto no sirvas?,yo que tú disfruto los últimos momentos,que crees que harán cuando entregues al "poder"?-Dijo aún riendo

-Tú mismo lo dijiste "destruir a cada humano",al menos que tengas un poder útil...

-jajajaaj el gran poder divino no eres tú querida-Acotó Mistica

Ethan observaba y escuchaba la verdad de Lizabeth

-En serio..lo disfruté...me has hecho reír , ahora si me disculpas...me iré-Dijo Lizabeth

Ethan rió entonces

-No irás a ningun lado Liz,el suero que te inyecté ha congelado tus...

Y antes de que Ethan pudiera terminar la frase,Lizabeth con un movimiento de su mano hizo que una especie de onda expansiva empujara a Ethan y Mistica hacia los controles de la nave,haciendo que la misma comienze a perder el control.

-Estúpido-Dijo riendo

Aún estaba débil,por lo que dejó salir su monstruo interior,su "otra Lizabeth",la que se hacia presente cuando perdia el control. Y aun riendo se teletransportó.

* * *

-Rescatarla no es una opción, lo siento Loki-Dijo Fury mientras miraba al dios del engaño el cual no contenia su ira

En ese momento un estruendo se hizo presente en el lugar.

Y en la mesa central de aquella sala de operaciones,se pudo ver como el cuerpo de Lizabeth hacia una entrada,haciendo parecer que habia caido desde el techo hasta la mesa, golpeando fuertemente aquel mueble,sorprendiendo asi a todos en el lugar.

La vampira que habia utilizado su sobre-poder contempló unos instantes las caras de los vengadores que se habian quedado mudos e incluso el director estaba sorprendido.

De inmediato se levantó,mas solo pudo hacer tres pasos.

-No te muevas!-El grito de Jane Winter hizo que la vampira se sorprendiera.

La hermana de Lizabeth empuñaba un arma que segundos antes habia quitado a un agente y ahora se destinaba a amenazar a su hermana.

Lizabeth ignoró por completo lo que la joven dijo,y haciendose a un lado se dirigió hacia donde estaba Loki , nuevamente fue sorprendida.

-Lizabeth espera-Dijo Fury al mismo tiempo que hacia señas a los vengadores

Lizabeth algo molesta dejó notar su enojo mediante su cabello,el cual comenzó a enroscarse.

-Estas bieeen?-Interrogó Fury mientras los vengadores tomaban "posición de ataque"

No sabian si ella era Lizabeth o si ya era el arma de Magneto.

-Estoy bien -respondió,tratando de mostrarse lo mas amable y convincente posible

-Es cierto-Dijo el Prof. Xavier , el cual parecia haber indagado en la mente de la joven

La vampira se giró entonces hacia donde el hombre se encontraba

-Charles.. ha pasado tanto..

-Tiempo-Terminó la frase el hombre

Jane aún le apuntaba y Lizabeth no perdió tiempo siquiera en mirarla.

-Donde estabas-Se animó a preguntar Stark

-Les explicaré,pero primero..Fury deberias triplicar el sistema de seguridad ya que Ethan está con Mistica.

-Mistica?-La voz de los vengadores sonaron al unisono mientras el profesor y Tormenta se miraban como si ese nombre les resultase familiar.

- Y mientras Fury anunciaba por su radio que incrementaran la seguridad y le indicaba a varios agentes lo que ocurria, Lizabeth retomó su marcha hacia Loki,el cual la observaba aun expectante.

Se acercó a él, y quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara,rodeó rápìdamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo apasionadamente , por supuesto el dios respondió al beso tomandola mas fuerte aun por la cintura.

Thor no podia ocultar la sonrisa de regocijo, mientras los demas se miraban y sonreian tambien.

Luego de besarlo y acariciarlo por unos momentos, estaba mas que claro que aquellos dos psicópatas estaban enamorados,por lo que el director tuvo compasión y no los interrumpió.

Sin embargo,tras un largo beso,Lizabeth habia habia cambiado , su cara pareció entristecerce de golpe y lentamente se alejó de los brazos de Loki.

-Ok..ahora si...debemos hablar..

Y detalladamente explicó lo ocurrido en la celda de cristal y luego en la nave con Ethan.

Explicó cuales eran los planes de Magneto segun Ethan, y aseguró que lo mas probable es que el traidor agente y Mistica esten con vida , teoria que fue reforzada por Tormenta,la cual también habia luchado contra Mistica en reiteradas oportunidades.

-O Ethan era muy estúpido o algo esconde,es decir contarte el plan?-Dijo Stark

-Ademas sabia que Lizabeth podia escapar en cualquier momento-Agregó Natasha

-Creo que aqui hay algo mas-Interrumpió la vampira

-Ethan dijo que Magneto me manipularia,cosa que se ha hecho una costumbre ultimamente-Dijo haciendo referencia a Striker e Ethan

-Inyectarme algo que me vuelva en contra de la humanidad bla bla,sin embargo él habló de un "poder divino"-Concluyó Lizabeth

-En serio,encima de ser pocos originales se expresan mal los villanos de hoy en dia-Dijo como siempre el bromista de Stark

-"Poder divino" eh?- Dijo Banner

-"Poder divino..poder de dios..el poder de un dios"-Desifró finalmente el capitan

-Ya era hora-Dijo Lizabeth demostrando que nadie al parecer habia captado la idea

-Pero los unicos Dioses aqui son...

-Thor y Loki!-Exclamo el Halcón

-Creo que piensan usarlos de alguna manera-Dijo nuevamente Lizabeth

-No podran contra nosotros Liz-Respondió Loki

-Exacto- Respondió Thor entusiasmado ante el "nosotros" por parte de su hermano.

-Eso lo sabemos pero Magneto es peligroso,ha secuestrado y dejado momentaneamente fuera de combate a Lizabeth,debemos tener cuidado,no podemos confiarnos-Agregó Fury

-Sin mencionar que cuenta con gente peligrosa-Dijo Tormenta

Y todos dieron su opinion al respecto,aplicando distintas teorias,la sala de operaciones era un bullicio.

Loki entonces se acercó sigilosamente a Lizabeth y tomandola de la mano la atrajo hacia él. Depositando un tierno beso sobre su nariz el cual bajó hasta su boca,el Dios aferró aun mas a la mujer.

-Te extrañé Liz-Susurró a su oido

-También yo su majestad-Contestó Liz

Loki sonrió entonces,mostrando una verdadera sonrisa,besando esporádicamente a la vampira haciendo que ésta se distraiga de lo que hablaban alli y al otro lado de la sala Fury los miraba de a ratos interrumpiendo a aquellos poderosos seres que parecian dos tortolos enamorados.

* * *

Ta taaaan!

Awwwwwwwwwww son las 2:30 am y no tengo sueño jajaja "loki y liz sentados en un árbol,be-san-do-se" la la la ok stop ¬¬

Ethan+Mistica= algo raro

Jane Winter que te pasa,no apuntes a tu sister!

THOR ESTÁ FELIZ! awwww

en fin.. espero les guste el cap gente :)

no olviden dejar criticas,ideas,tomates,cafes,Lokis,galletitas o simples comentarios :)  
besos argentinos para todo el mundo..jajaj necesito dormir o_O


	24. Reina

Antes que nada...MUCHAS GRACIAS! GRACIAS por leer y por comentar!. De todo corazon gracias :) , me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia :)

Una advertencia importante: La historia pasará a la clasificación M .Ya que en cuanto al amor la cosa se torna un poco "intensa" jaja. De todas formas,no desesperen si el tema les afecta porque soy malisima en esa "clase" de narración por lo que no habrá algo "detallado" pero las situaciones se dan a entender...

Pido disculpas si este comentario surge en ustedes :

" uff otra que le agrega sexo a las historias ¬¬" ó "uff otra que no describe bien el sexo en las historias"

* * *

Estuvieron varias horas reunidos en la sala donde Lizabeth apareció sorpresivamente.

Las hipótesis iban cambiando acorde el tiempo pasaba , por lo que habian quedado varios puntos en claro :

1-Lizabeth y Loki se amaban, no habia duda de que aquellos lo hacian.

2- Lizabeth no era el arma secreta de Magneto ya que..

3- Mística sugirió que la clave del plan de Magneto eran los Dioses de Asgard.

Sin embargo existia la posibilidad de que el enemigo atacase talvez a gente inocente,tratando asi de llamar la atencion, sin mencionar que por ejemplo, en la escuela de Charles , la seguridad se habia incrementado,tanto ,que se habian suspendido momentáneamente las clases.

Luego de sobre hablarlo, se llegó a la conclusion de que ahora mas que nunca,no solo los vengadores,sino todo S.H.I.E.L.D e incluso los mutantes del Prof. Xavier, debian estar mas atentos que nunca.

El director ofreció estadía al Prof. a Tormenta y Jane Winter.

Luego de convercerlos ya que el Prof. sentía que debía estar con los suyos, un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D acompañó a los "invitados" a sus respectivos dormitorios.

El capitán alcanzó a Jane Winter mientras era guiada por el agente.

-Yo la acompañaré-Sugirió Steve

Acto seguido, se dispuso a caminar al lado de la joven,que aun parecia mantener la guardia.

-Hey..estas bien?-Preguntó el capitan ante el semblante amargado de aquella joven

-Quise asesinar a mi hermana.-Contestó la joven con tono serio

-Pensaste que era un peligro, es entendible..

-NO!,ella ES UN PELIGRO-Contestó la joven frenando bruscamente su andar

El capitan confuso solo escuchó a la joven.

-Tú no entiendes!, quizo matarme antes, y lo hará! con todos! incluso con ese novio que tiene!

-Loki..-Corrigió el capitan para luego arrepentirse ante la cara de odio por parte de Jane

-Como sea!. La que era mi hermana murió hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo vive un mounstruo,que bebe sangre Steve..-Concluyó la joven

Recorrieron el resto del camino hasta las habitaciones en silencio, el capitan sentia que no podia hacer entrar en razon a la joven,por lo que prefirio callar.

Cuando llegaron hasta el dormitorio el capitan como todo caballero, le hizo saber a Jane que si necesitaba algo,no dude en llamarlo y antes de despedirse dijo:

-Sé que tienes tus motivos para pensar asi, pero si realmente quieres a tu hermana, deberias darle una oportunidad..confía.

Jane asintió con la cabeza,no porque esa frase la hiciera cambiar de parecer,sino porque tenia respeto hacia el capitan.

-Buenas noches capitan y gracias por escucharme-Dijo sonriendo

-Llámame Steve! y es un placer señorita Winter-Contestó algo avergonzado.

* * *

Lizabeth inspeccionaba el cuarto otorgado por S.H.I.E.L.D

-Qué bien paredes de concreto!-Dijo chistosa

-Podemos regresarte a la habitación de cristal si quieres-Contestó Fury

-JAJA , mejor me quedo aqui-Respondió la vampira

-Bien, espero puedas descansar,mañana será un dia bastante tedioso-Contestó el director mientras se marchaba.

Lizabeth cerró la puerta y dirigiendose a la cama,se recostó en ella,para luego sonreir de felicidad. Necesitaba relajarse y esa cama lo estaba logrando.

- No pensarás dormirte verdad?- La voz de Loki se hizo presente en la habitacion, pero la vampira no le prestó importancia.

-Acaso escucho una voz? mm creo que es mi imaginacion-Dijo sonriendo e ignorando el comentario de Loki

- Asi que quieres jugar eh?- Repondió el dios

-Esta cama es taaan cómoda-Dijo la vampira mientras se acomodaba aun mas.

-No creo que exista nada ni nadie que pueda despertarme -Expresó en forma teatral dejando escapar alguna que otra risita juguetona.

Loki le siguió el juego por unos momentos pero la tentación pudo mas.

-Oh! cómo podré despertar a la Reina Vampira?-Dijo Loki actuando también,haciendo que Lizabeth finalmente lo mire para luego reirse.

Y esbozando una sonrisa entre divina y maquiavélica,el dios se deslizó sobre Lizabeth,quedando encima de la mujer para luego besarla.

Los besos del dios eran apasionados, diferentes a los de la vampira,la cual enloquecia a Loki. En varias oportunidades corria su cara justo cuando Loki iba a besarla,para luego sonreir y besarlo en la frente, nariz o mejilla.

Al principio estos gestos ponian impaciente al dios,pero luego comprendió que Lizabeth tenia varias formas de demostrar su amor y a él no le disgustaban.

-Asi que..Reina Vampira eh?-Preguntó Lizabeth mientras Loki besaba su cuello

-Si.. eres mi Reina- Contestó mirando fijamente a la vampira,la cual ante tal mirada se dispuso a besarlo apasionadamente,como a él le gustaba.

A los besos se sumaron las caricias y poco a poco ambos se entregaron el uno al otro.

Por momentos Lizabeth sintió que nada importaba, sentir a Loki, saber que él era suyo ahora y siempre y que ella era su Reina,despertaban una serie de sensaciones nunca antes exploradas en su ser.

Loki por su parte se sentia mas glorioso que nunca. No por tener a la vampira bajo sus encantos,sino porque ella lo amaba,por lo que era. Mientras la acariciaba y sentia,mientras besaba y amaba,juró que nunca la abandonaria.

Terminado el acto de amor , Loki abrazó a Lizabeth y no la soltó en lo que restaba de aquella maravillosa noche.

Lizabeth se habia acomodado en el pecho del dios,mientras el brazo del mísmo era ahora una especia de amarre hacia ella.

Loki se sentia tan bien, deseaba que pudiera quedarse con aquella mujer asi..por siempre. Se negaba a perderla de nuevo,la protegeria cueste lo que cueste.

Estos pensamientos que el dios tenia,hacian que esporádicamente bese o abraze a la vampira,como reafirmando sus dichos de proteccion y amor.

-Perdoname, Fury hizo todo lo posible para que me quedara-Dijo el dios

Loki le manifestó que quiso ir tras ella,cuando la nave fue atacada por Ethan.

-Estamos juntos ahora-Respondió la vampira

Lizabeth besaba su cuello al mismo tiempo que le expresaba que no debia pensar en eso porque era algo..pasado.

-Pasado? entonces pensaré en cómo en el "futuro" mataré a Ethan-Respondió el dios

Lizabeth solo rió y lo abrazó aun mas.

-Loki..

-Si?

-Quiero contarte algo

-Dime..

-Recuerdas cuando bebí tu sangre y me puse azul?

-Lo recuerdo..

-Pensé que era algo temporal..al menos lo fue..o al menos eso creí

Lizabeth entonces se sentó en la cama y mirando a Loki su piel comenzó a teñirse de color azul.

Loki solo la observó

-Mística es azul también...-Acotó Lizabeth mientras miraba su brazo

-Crees que pueda confundirte con ella?-Preguntó Loki ya que habia captado la idea de Lizabeth luego de que ella explicara quién era la mujer en la sala.

-Ella puede.. confundirte-Respondió la vampira con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Loki la besó.

- Eso me temo que no pasará..soy el Dios del engaño Liz- Respondió Loki haciendo que Lizabeth sonria.

-Lo sé , lo se. De todas formas hay algo que ella no puede hacer-Dijo la vampira con un tono pícaro aun de azul.

-Muéstrame- Ordenó el dios esbozando una sonrisa

Lizabeth entonces se acercó, lo besó y mientras lo hacia el dios pudo sentir como sus labios se congelaban.

-No solo me quedé con tu color-Dijo riendo Lizabeth

Loki aun tocaba sus labios.

-Creo que te reconoceré entonces... vampira Jotun-Contestó el dios para luego besarla

-Liz..

-Si?

-Debo confesarte algo..

-Digame su majestad...

-Te amo- Dijo finalmente Loki.

Mientras se besaban luego de lo que habia dicho, Loki abrazó a Lizabeth,para luego caer rendido ante la noche que amenazaba a ambos.

Loki acarició a su Lizabeth que a diferencia de él,dormia placidamente abrazada a él.

-Mi dulce Reina Vampira-Dijo mientras acariciaba a su Lizabeth,para luego unirse a ella y finalmente dormir.

* * *

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

no sirvo para "describir el amor(?)" lo dejo en manos de su imaginacion :) jajaj

en fin..el cap es medio cortito u.u pero queria que fuera "el capitulo de ellos" :) en el próximo veremos mas accion( y me refieron a puños y sangre cuando digo accion jajaj)

bueno espero les halla gustado,perdón si no es de su agrado el tema "sexual" y perdón si está medio pobre en cuanto a la descripcion de dicho tema, pero.. es lo que hay jajaj

gracias por leerme :)

besos,abrazos,lokis,chocolates,cafes y gatitos :)


End file.
